Let It Be Forever
by Song Angel
Summary: Hermione's life begins to fall apart right before her eyes. When she feels that she can't take anymore, hope comes from an unexpected source.
1. A New Life

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_This is a little different from the other stories I'm doing. Please be patient with me. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. It will eventually be an HG/SS... It just doesn't look like it right now. Please tell me what you think._

* * *

**A New Life**

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat at the dining room table playing Wizard's chess. harry was playing rather poorly and continuously peering through the doorway at the fireplace in the sitting room. "Blimey harry," Ron chuckled. "I know I'm going to win anyway, but you could at least put up a fight."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I was just wondering when Hermione will get here," he said, contemplating the chess board. "We haven't seen her much since her wedding." Hermione had gotten married to a muggle-born wizard named Ryan Nelson that she had known as a young child. Ryan had promptly contacted Hermione when he came of age and the two had become nearly inseperable. Ron had thought them an odd couple, but harry felt that they complimented each other. Hermione was studious and practical while Ryan was athletic and fun loving. He played Quidditch for Puddlemere United.

Harry leapt from his chair when green flames appeared in the fireplace. Hermione and Ryan stepped out of the flames, dusting ash off of their robes. Hermione squealed when she was suddenly seized by Harry and drawn into a tight hug. Ryan smiled at Ron as the red-head approached. Ryan wasn't as tall as Ron, but he was broad shouldered and muscular. He was quite good looking with his short light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Ryan grinned at Harry as Ron took his turn to hug Hermione. "Alright there Harry?" Ryan asked.

"Alright," Harry replied with a casual shrug. He was prevented from saying more when he was startled by two squeals from the doorway. He turned to see his wife, Ginny and Ron's wife, Luna, hurry into the room.

The three young women embraced while the three men looked on with cheerful smiles. "We've missed you so much," Ginny said excitedly, releasing Hermione. "How have you been?"

Hermione glanced at Ryan before turning back to her friends. "I'm pregnant," she said in a rush.

After a moment of surprised silence, Ginny let out a piercing scream of excitement. Harry shook Ryan's hand enthusiastically. Ron dropped to his knees in front of Hermione and leaned closer so that his nose was nearly pressed to her navel. "Hello baby," he said in a loud voice. When Hermione giggled, he hissed at her. "Quiet, I'm talking to the baby." Focusing on her abdomen once again, he said, "I'm your Uncle Ron. Remember that... I'll be your favorite."

"Get up you idiot," Ginny chuckled, smacking the back of her brother's head.

"Yeah, get up Ron," Harry agreed. Once Ron had moved, Harry dropped down in front of Hermione. "It's my turn," he said with a smirk. He spoke in a gentler tone than Ron had. "Hey little one. I'm your Uncle Harry. We can't wait to see you. Remember that Uncle Ron is a nutter and that I'm your favorite." He stood back up and grinned widely at Hermione.

"Alright, that's enough," Ginny said shooing Harry away from Hermione. "Come sit," she said. "Dinner's ready."

A few moments later, they were all seated around the dining room table, passing dishes of delicious hot food. Harry and Ginny's two year old son, James, was perched on Ron's lap. He had just gotten up from a nap and was reluctant to sit in his own chair. He looked very much like Harry, but he had Ginny's warm brown eyes.

"James," Ginny said gently, "don't you want to sit in your chair like a big boy?" James hastily buried his face in Ron's chest.

Ron smiled. "I told you I was the favorite," he told Harry smugly.

"Well, I can't very well be my son's favorite uncle, can I?" Harry retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I'm so glad that you two have matured so much," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

Ron and Harry grinned at each other. "So are you two excited?" Ron asked Hermione and Ryan.

"Very," Hermione replied, giving her husband a radiant smile. "We were really surprised."

"What do you think you're having?" Ron said, taking a bite of his potatoes.

Without missing a beat, Ryan said, "Well, we're hoping it's a baby."

Ron's expression was a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "I was referring to gender," he said in an exasperated tone.

"My mistake," Ryan said with a boyish grin. In a more serious tone he said "We'll be pleased with a healthy baby regardless of the gender." He was rewarded with another approving smile from Hermione.

Ron nodded in satisfaction. Ginny took a sip of water and then looked curiously at Hermione. "What will you do about work?" she asked.

"I'm returning to Hogwarts as planned," Hermione reassured the red-head. "I spoke to Professor McGonagall through the floo and told her the good news. She would like me to begin teaching anyway. Ryan and I are keeping our flat here. He'll stay at Hogwarts with me sometimes and we'll go home for holidays. It shouldn't be very difficult. He travels a lot because of Quidditch anyway." She smiled as Ryan took her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

Luna smile and shook her head. "Good luck, Hermione," she said with a sigh. "I really don't envy you climbing all those stairs at nine months pregnant." They all chuckled.

"Well, I'll have all summer before I have to worry about that," Hermione said with a smile.

The start of term was approaching swiftly. Hermione, at four months pregnant, was finally noticing a definite roundness in her stomach. Her breasts were more full and felt rather heavy to her. To her great surprise, she could already feel a tiny flutter of movement from the new life within her.

To Hermione's dismay, she had also noticed an unpleasant change in Ryan's behavior. He still seemed excited about the baby, but Hermione just couldn't understand what was wrong. When he was at home, he never wanted to do anything. Hermione was worried about the depression that plagued him. He became angry with Hermione frequently, and often his anger was a bit unreasonable and disproportionate to the circumstances. At other times, Ryan would express refret for his short temper. He would once again become the laid-back loving man that she married. The "Jekyll and Hyde" routine was beginning to wear on Hermione.

Hermione closed her trunk in satisfaction. She was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts as the new Charms professor. Deciding to spend some time with Ryan before leaving, she walked into the sitting room of their small flat. Ryan was laying down on the couch, his eyes firmly glued to the television. "Ryan, why don't we take a walk before I go?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"I'm watching something," he replied flatly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"It'll be here when we get back," she countered, running her hand through his hair. Ryan batted her hand away impatiently. "It wouldn't kill you to show some interest in me," she said, her tone becoming frosty.

Ryan rolled his eyes and sat up, muttering "Here we go." He glared at Hermione. "Why can't you let me be?" he snapped.

"Why can't you just pay some attention to me?" she asked.

"I don't want to take a bloody walk," he growled.

"We don't have to take a walk," Hermione retorted, her eyes now filling with tears. "I just wanted to spend a little time with you." Tears spilled over her cheeks and she swiped furiously at them. "You never have time for me."

"Fine," Ryan snapped. "Let's just go."

"Forget it," Hermione said coldly. "I don't want to go anywhere with you if this is how you're going to treat me." She stormed out of the room long enough to shrink her trunk and tuck it inside the pocket of her robes. Without looking at her husband, she walked past him and out the front door. She apparated to a spot just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Ryan simply remained where she had left him, clutching his head in his hands miserably.

* * *


	2. Return To Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Well, I'm not thrilled with this chapter... It had to be here to get Hermione back into the school and re-introduced to... Certain characters. The next chapter will be pretty crazy. As always, tell me what you think._

* * *

**Return to Hogwarts**

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the gates of Hogwarts. She had sent her patronus up to the castle to alert the headmistress to her arrival. She could see a dark figure approaching, but could not yet see who it was.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. Her argument with Ryan had left her shaken. It was just one of many arguments, but Hermione was afraid that things would only get worse. She couldn't fathom what could have caused such a drastic change in her husband.

The loud creaking of the gate being opened startled her out of her thoughts. Hastily wiping away the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks, she stepped through the gate. She turned to say thank you, but instead she gasped softly in surprise. Professor Snape stood before her wearing his customary billowing black robes and an expression of indifference. "Professor Snape," Hermione blurted out. "I didn't realize it was you."

"I simply thought that perhaps you were going to ignore my presence entirely," he replied, folding his arms impatiently.

"No," Hermione said swiftly. "I was just a bit preoccupied."

"Indeed," he said quietly, taking notice of her glassy eyes and tear streaked face. Choosing not to comment, he gestured for her to go with him. They walked across the grounds in silence, and then through the deserted halls. Hermione glanced nervously at her ex-Professor. She had not seen him since she had attended his trial and he was released from Azkaban. Professor McGonagall had presented evidence that Albus Dumbledore had left behind to show Snape's innocence. Professor McGonagall had told Hermione that Snape had changed a lot since that time. Hermione felt that it must have been a fairly dramatic change since she had not been sneered at yet.

They arrived at the entrance to McGonagall's office after a few moments. Snape muttered the password and the gargoyle leapt out of the way to reveal the spiral staircase. Once at the top, Snape opened the door, without bother to knock, and ushered Hermione in before him.

"Welcome back," the headmistress said kindly. "I'm so glad to have you here. Have a seat." Professor McGonagall had changed remarkably little since Hermione's time as a student. Hermione was relieved to see her head of house looking so well.

Snape started to leave as Hermione took a seat in front of McGonagall's desk. "Stay a while Severus," McGonagall said. "Have some tea."

Snape sighed heavily, but moved back toward the desk and sat down next to Hermione. McGonagall poured the tea and passed cups to Hermione and Professor Snape. A worried frown crossed the older woman's features as she looked at Hermione. At the age of twenty, Hermione already looked as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. "What on earth is the matter child?"

Hermione stared into her tea, her hands trembling. An errant tear falling into her cup disturbed the surface of the hot liquid. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see McGonagalls expression of alarm, or Snape's expression of disgust for such a ridiculous display of emotion. She took a deep breath to steady herself and then looked up at the headmistress.

"I suppose there's no point in trying to hide this," Hermione said nervously. "I think something is wrong with Ryan."

"Is he ill?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know what to think," Hermione said, shaking her head sadly. "To be honest, I'd be relieved, in a way, if he were ill."

Snape's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at McGonagall to see that she was also stunned by such a statement. "What's going on?" McGonagall asked with a frown.

"He's so different," Hermione sighed. "He was always so outgoing. But now, when he's at home he doesn't get off the couch. He's always so angry, and he frightens me a little sometimes. He acts as if he can't stand to be around me." Hermione fell silent, sipping her tea to calm herself.

McGonagall leaned forward slightly. "Has he hit you?" she asked quietly.

"No," Hermione said hastily through her tears.

Snape eyed the young woman doubtfully. "Would you be willing to take veritaserum?" he asked.

Hermione stared at him. "Yes," she choked out. "You could use Legilimency on me if you like."

Snape shook his head, apparently satisfied that she was telling the truth, and said "That won't be necessary."

McGonagall looked at Hermione for a few moments, frowning. The young woman was trying, quite unsuccessfully, to stop crying. Professor Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a vial of potion. He held it out to Hermione. "Drink. It is a calming draught," he said quietly.

Hermione took the vial, but seemed reluctant to drink it. Understanding her hesitancy, McGonagall spoke up. "Is it safe to take during pregnancy, Severus?"

The potions master's eyes widened in surprise. "It is safe," he said after a brief moment. Hermione drank the potion, not noticing the headmistress making a hasty floo call.

As Professor McGonagall returned to her seat, the flames in the fireplace turned green. Harry stepped into the office and went straight to Hermione without bothering to dust himself off.

"Harry?" Hermione said in a puzzled voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall floo called me," he replied, kneeling in front of her chair and holding her hands firmly in his own. "Is it Ryan again?" When she nodded, her eyes filling with fresh tears, he swore softly. He pulled her into a warm hug as she cried.

Feeling herself relax from the effects of the calming draught, Hermione sat up straighter. "I apologize for wasting so much of your time Professor McGonagall," Hermione said in embarrassment.

"Call me Minerva," the headmistress said kindly. "And think nothing of it. I'll help you in any way I can." She looked at Harry and Snape. "Now, if you two will excuse us, I need to speak to Hermione about the start of term."

Both men rose silently. Harry gave Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze which she returned with a grateful smile. "Thank you for the claming draught Professor Snape," she said sincerely.

"Severus," he corrected her, amused by her surprised smile. "Mr. Potter, I wish to speak with you."

Harry and Hermione shared a puzzled look and then Harry followed his ex-professor out of the office. Harry looked at Severus expectantly. The potions master hesitated but then said, "Mr. Potter I feel that you should check up on Miss. Gra- Hermione's husband."

Harry blinked in surprise. "What? Why?"

"Something is obviously amiss," Severus said impatiently. "Do you know anything that she may have neglected to tell us?"

"I don't think so. Ryan isn't very nice to her. Hermione really cares about him and she's trying to keep things together for the baby, but I'm not so sure that I'd want him around the baby at all," Harry grumbled.

"I see," Severus said thoughtfully.

"You already have an idea, don't you?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I have a theory," Snape growled, not particularly happy about discussing anything with Harry Potter. "But, I dare not suggest such a thing without more evidence."

"What do I do?" Harry asked, recognizing a potential mission.

Severus raised his brow. "You are an auror, are you not?" he growled.

"You were a spy, were you not?" Harry countered with a smirk.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come," he said shortly, leading Harry through the halls to his office.

* * *

_Please review._


	3. A Disturbing Discovery

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_This was a little tough to write. I hope it's ok. It's a bit depressing, but it'll get better. _

_Ok, if for some very sad reason, some of you have not read "The Deathly Hallows," please skip over the next statement... _

_I simply could not have Snape killed off. So, this story is complient with the 7th book, except for Snape dying... And obviously Ron and Hermione won't be getting together. If you don't like it, don't read it. _

* * *

**A Disturbing Discovery**

Professor Snape opened his office door to find Harry and Ron standing in the hall. They were breathing a bit heavily and their expressions were anxious. Severus stepped aside to allow them inside.

Harry moved inside, Ron following closely. Ever since Harry had seen Professor Snape's memories during the final battle, they seemed to have come to an understanding. While Harry had been slightly disturbed that Snape had been in love with his mother, it seemed to redeem his ex-professor a bit in his eyes. Snape almost hadn't survived the battle, having been bitten by Nagini. But Hermione had slipped the professor an antidote before rushing off to continue helping Harry. She sent Madam Pomfrey to help him as soon as she was able.

"You have information for me, I presume?" Snape said smoothly, stirring Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry and Ron nodded gravely. "We followed Ryan," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Stalked him, more like," Ron said.

Harry hesitated slightly. "It was unexpected," he said shaking his head. "But, it's bad."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose warily. "Tell me everything," he said.

Hermione sipped at a cup of tea, her eyes fixed on her book. Her hand was caressing her stomach absently. She had been busy creating lesson plans all day and had finally decided to rest in her small sitting room. She was mildly surprised when someone knocked on her door.

She stood up and crossed the floor to the door, wondering who could be visiting so unexpectedly at nine o'clock in the evening. She opened the door to fin Harry, Ron, Severus, Minerva and (to her confusion) Ryan. "Is everything alright?" she asked anxiously, waving everyone inside.

Harry led Hermione to the couch and sat down with her. "We've been really worried about you," he said quietly. "You know that too much stress isn't good for the baby. You work so hard and have taken on so much responsibility."

"Mr. Potter," Severus drawled, "get on with it. You are only augmenting her anxiety." Hermione's eyes had widened and she looked slightly panicked.

"Sorry," Harry muttered. "Hermione, Professor Snape asked Ron and I to follow Ryan to figure out what his problem his." He glancd briefly at Ryan who had begun to pace, a haunted expression on his face. Harry turned back to Hermione. "Snape had guessed at the problem, but needed evidence. So, Ron and I got the evidence."

"And?" Hermione demanded, growing irritated with Harry's stalling.

Everyone looked at Ryan. He had stopped moving and squeezed his eyes shut. "Would you like to tell her?" Ryan asked him a bit coldly.

Ryan moved slowly toward the couch before falling to his knees. He kept his face down, and he was shaking. Hermione knelt in front of him and reached out to touch his shoulder, but she quickly withdrew her hand when he flinched at the contact. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched her husband's body shudder with suppressed sobs. Her chest tighted at seeing such a display of emotion from him. She looked up at the others as hot tears coursed down her face. "Please," she said softly. "Someone tell me what's going on."

Ron spoke up when the others hesitated. "He's been messing about with muggle potions," he said, his gaze holding no pity for Ryan's distressed state.

Hermione frowned in confusion. Harry sighed. "It's drugs Hermione," he said softly.

Hermione looked at Harry sharply. "What is it exactly?" she asked, unsure of whether or not she wanted to hear a response.

"Cocaine," Severus said heavily. He winced when Hermione let out a heartbreaking sob. Minerva, who was also crying, went to the young woman and hugged her tightly.

"It explains so much," Hermione sobbed. Harry and Ron exchanged miserable looks. They had never seen Hermione in such a state before.

"I'm so sorry," Ryan whispered.

"What does it do exactly?" Ron asked curiously. He looked at Harry, who looked thoughtful for a moment. Luckily, Severus answered for him.

"It creates a feeling of euphoria," Severus said stiffly.

"That doesn't sound to bad," Ron said, suddenly confused.

"Let me finish," Severus growled impatiently. Ron clamped his mouth shut. "Once the ephoria has faded, depression usually follows. Cocaine causes an increased heart rate and blood pressure as well as hallucinations, in some cases. It increased the users chances of having a heart attack or stroke."

"There's more to it," Harry added. "But, you get the idea."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Hardly worth the trip to la-la land," he commented.

"I agree," Hermione said suddenly. Ryan lifted his head to look at her. "How could you do something so completely idiotic? You know that it's bad for you. And you could have hurt me and the baby."

"I'd never hurt you," Ryan objected, looking slightly offended.

"You have become completely unreasonable when you're angry Ryan," Hermione said. "And you're angry all the time now. It was just a matter of time before your temper became explosive and violent. I've already had to clean up after you when you destroyed things in the house."

"That's why Professor Snape sent Ron and me after Ryan," Harry said. "He knew that Ryan could hurt you."

"But, I wouldn't," Ryan protested again.

Severus eyed him warily. "You are not yourself with the drug in your system," he said.

Hermione sighed. "Well, what now?" she asked, struggling to sound calm.

"Ryan has two options," Harry said.

"The first," Severus said, "Is to undergo a treatment of sorts in the hospital wing."

"The second," Ron added with a smirk, "is to go to the hospital wing do to an unfortunate 'accident'."

"Though Ron and I would probably really enjoy causing the accident," Harry muttered. Severus smirked.

"What's the treatment?" Hermione asked.

"Me and Ron's treatment or Professor Snape's?" Harry asked, grinning. Hermione ignored him.

"He'll stay in the infirmary for a few day, closely monitored," Severus said. "He will be given potions to rid his body of the substance and to ease his discomfort from withdrawal."

Hermione rubbed her temples tiredly and looked at Ryan. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Once I got started I couldn't stop."

"You've been horrible to me," Hermione said, her voice trembling. Tears slid down Ryan's face as he drew her into his arms. Harry and ron looked at each other, frustration etched on both of their faces. Glancing at Severus, they could plainly see his disapproving scowl. Minerva looked as if she would very much like to hex Ryan into oblivian.

They moved away from Hermione and Ryan to allow the couple a bit of privacy. "Bloody idiot," Ron growled. "I'd love to kill him."

"I can't believe Hermione's even letting him touch her," Harry fumed, careful to keep his voice down.

"He's her husband," Minerva said softly. "Hermione is very loyal.

"This isn't over," Severus hissed. "He knew the risks and made a terrible decision while she carries his child. He has poor judgement, selfish tendancies and an apparent lack of any sense whatsoever." He folded his arms irritably.

"I don't want her to have anything to do with him," Ron said coldly.

"Telling Hermione that won't do us any good," Harry said flatly. "She'll give him another chance even if he doesn't deserve it."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on things then," Minerva said firmly. "Our goal is not revenge. It's to protect Hermione and that baby."

"Fine," Severus growled. He strode to the couch where Ryan was running his fingers through Hermione's hair while she stared miserably at the carpet. "We are going to the hospital wing," Severus snapped.

Ryan stood up, glaring. "You know, I don't care for the way you talk to me as if I were one of your students," he said coldly.

"He wouldn't if you weren't such a git," Ron retorted. His gaze shot to Severus momentarily. "Nevermind. He'd probably do it anyway. At least now you've earned it."

Ryan rounded furiously on Ron, but Hermione leapt between them, surprising everyone. "Stop it," she snapped at Ryan. "You have no right to be angry."

"You heard them..." Ryan growled glaring at Severus and Ron.

"You do deserve it," she said angrily. "You've been an idiot. They're trying to take care of me, which is more than I can say for you." She walked away from him and sat back down on the couch. Harry and Ron sat down next to her, hugging her, while Severus and Minerva ushered Ryan out. "Severus?" Hermione said hesitantly. Severus returned and stood in front of her. "Thank you," she said quietly. "If you hadn't said something to Harry..." Her voice trailed off as tears rolled down her face again.

Severus hesitated before laying his hand on her shoulder, in an awkward attempt at comforting her. "Good night Hermione," he said smoothly. He inclined his head in acknowledgement to Harry and Ron before sweeping out of the room.

Harry and Ron led Hermione to her bedroom and helped her into bed. They tucked her in and sat down on the side of her bed, murmuring words of comfort as she drifted to sleep. Harry and Ron left her rooms silently, wishing desperately that Hermione's life had not become so complicated.

* * *

_Ok... I'm not sure what everyone's response to this will be. In case anyone feels that they were all making a big deal out of the whole situation, I will say that I know how devastating drug use can be to a family. _


	4. Mistletoe And A Teddy Bear

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_I decided that this chapter needed to be more lighthearted than the last one. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Mistletoe and a Teddy Bear**

After three days in the hospital wing, Ryan was finally released and allowed to see Hermione. He found her in her chambers, reading quietly. She had her legs stretched out on the couch and she was wearing some blue cotton pants with a white t-shirt. On her feet were some thick socks, undoubtedly to give her aching feet extra comfort on the stone floors. Ryan frowned at the shadows under her tired brown eyes. Guilt clawed at his stomach as he realized that her sleepless nights and anxious days were likely his fault.

"Hermione?" he said quietly.

Her head jerked up. "Ryan," she said in surprise. "How are you feeling?"

He moved to sit next to her. "I'm fine," he responded, the shame he was feeling visible on his face. "Are you ok?"

Hermione looked away. "I'm really upset," she said, refusing to meet his eye. "I can't believe you did something so stupid. I know that you spent a lot of money on drugs," she said, her tone frosty. "I know that you've been lying to me for months about your whereabouts and activities. A marriage should be built on love and trust, but I see no evidence of love in you. Nor do I have any reason to trust you."

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Ryan said. "I do love you. I love you more than anything. And I know I have to earn your trust. Please forgive me."

Hermione sighed. "I know you can be a great person Ryan," she said quietly. "You can still make things right. But, you must know that I won't allow our baby to suffer for your bad decisions. I won't let you put this baby through what you put me through."

"I'd never hurt our baby," Ryan said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll be a great husband and father. You'll see." He held Hermione close, stroking her hair soothingly. Hermione cried silently against his chest, fighting down the sobs that threatened to overwhelm her.

Hermione thoroughly enjoyed teaching, but as the term progressed, she became exasperated by her expanding belly. Her back ached, her feet hurt and she felt as if the baby was determined to crush her lungs and pelvic bone at the same time. Before she knew it, Hermione found herself watching students leave for the Christmas holidays. She ducked into the library after breakfast to avoid being jostled too much by students in a hurry to leave. She moved to a bookshelf and reached to pull a book down. A cramping pain in her side made her drop her arm with a sharp intake of breath.

"Is everything alright?" said a rich baritone voice. Hermione turned her head to find Severus sitting at a nearby table, watching her with a slight frown.

"I'm alright," Hermione replied. "I just hurt myself."

Severus was at her side in a moment, his normally stern face full of concern. "I'm fine," Hermione assured him. She rubbed her enlarged abdomen ruefully. "My abdominal muscles are stretched tight around my belly and the baby..."

"So, movement involving any stretching is painful," Severus concluded. "Which book did you want?"

"Third from the left," she directed him. He pulled the book down, smirking as he read the title.

"Hogwarts: A History again Hermione?" he drawled.

"It relaxes me," she mumbled, blushing. To her surprise, Severus led her to the table and held a chair out for her. He set the book in front of Hermione and sat down in his chair across from her. She smiled gratefully.

"Why did you not use your wand?" Severus asked.

"Poppy told me not to use magic unless it was necessary," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "I get tired very quickly, you see. Using magic makes it worse. So, until the baby is born, I'll have to be careful."

A voice behind her made her jump slightly. "We're all going to make sure that you are careful," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Very pregnant," Hermione replied with a grin.

"Hello Professor Snape," Harry said politely.

"Mr. Potter," Severus nodded.

Turning back to Hermione Harry said "What's this I hear about you staying here?"

"Harry, the baby is due in about a month," Hermione said. "The last thing I want is to be going anywhere by floo or apparating."

"But, it's Christmas," Harry objected. He frowned slightly. "What about Ryan?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't see him much," she said quietly. "We obviously have a trust issue, and I don't feel comfortable staying at the flat with him right now. I'm not sure that he'll ever completely go back to the person he was before. So, he'll visit here sometimes. I thought some time apart would be a good idea. He's got a lot to lose if he doesn't get his act together, and it's time he realized that."

Harry and Severus glanced at each other, there expressions doubtful. Shaking his head slightly, Harry said "Well, we'll just bring Christmas to you."

Without another word, Harry left the library. Hermione watched him leave rubbing her round belly thoughtfully. She noticed Severus watching her hand as if mesmerized, before shaking his head slightly and returning to his book. Hermione smiled to herself and opened her book.

Christmas day turned out to be fairly pleasant for Hermione. She woke up to hearing her name being called from the sitting room. She pulled on a robe and poked her head out cautiously to find Severus standing near the door, looking quite uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked.

Severus cleared his throat and looked everywhere but at her. "I am here to collect you for breakfast," he said stiffly.

"Ok," Hermione said, her tone puzzled.

"Your friends are here and waiting for you," he said.

"Why did they send you?" Hermione said, feeling rather sorry for the embarassed man.

"I do not know," he said rolling his eyes. "I suppose it could be a tradition to torment me for the holidays."

Hermione grinned. "I need a few minutes to get ready," she said.

"Off with you then," he replied, shooing her back into her room and sitting down on the couch.

Hermione took a quick shower and then cast a drying spell before pulling on her clothes. She pulled on a pair of maternity jeans and a blue sweater than clung to her swollen belly and full breasts. She pulled her hair into a loose pony tail and applied some light make-up. Satisfied with her appearance she slipped her feet into her shoes, walking inot the sitting room to tie them. She smiled slightly at Severus as she sat down on the couch and leaned over to tie her shoes. Gasping softly at the discomfort she sat back up. Frowning, she took a breath and attempted to reach her shoe laces again. Her large belly was in the way. She sighed in frustration.

"Having problems?" Severus asked, his voice full of amusement.

To Hermione's dismay, tears of frustration began to fill her eyes. She blinked them back furiously, telling herself that it was a stupid thing to cry about. Before she could say anything, Severus knelt in front of her and tied her shoes for her. Once finished, he lifted his head to look at her. The smile on her face made his chest feel tight for some odd reason. His gaze drifted down to her stomach, a small smile playing on his lips. "Ready?" he asked simply, looking back up at her face. Hermione nodded and Severus stood, offering her his hand. He helped her off of the couch and led her out of the room and through the halls.

They arrived in the Great Hall to find that it looked more festive than usual. A huge Christmas tree sat glittering on one side of the room, brightly wrapped presents tucked beneath it. There were small tables clustered on the other side of the room covered with either a red or green table cloth. Candles gave the hall a soft glow and mistletoe was hanging in several place. The Weasley's were there, their red hair standing out amongst those gathered. Many members of the Order were sitting at the tables. Hermione's parents were sitting near Minerva chatting enthusiastically. Tears filled Hermione's eyes again.

"Those had better be tears of joy," Severus whispered, attempting to sound stern. "I was forced to help decorate."

Hermione looked up and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you Severus," she said softly.

"Watch out you two," Harry said, approaching them with a wide smile. "You're under the mistletoe."

Severus and Hermione looked up and spotted the plant hovering over them. Without giving much thought to it, Severus leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Hermione's lips careful to avoid putting pressure on her stomach. He pulled back, slightly breathless with a glazed look in his eyes. Hermione looked at Severus with surprise and slight confusion. Harry's eyes were wide, and he fought the urge to laugh out loud. "My turn," he said hastily, before Severus could react properly. Harry pulled Hermione to himself and kissed her swiftly.

Hermione grinned. "Happy Christmas Harry," she said, a blush creeping into her face.

"Happy Christmas," he replied. "Come on. We've been waiting for you." He led Hermione toward the other people in the room, Severus falling into step next to them. Harry looked at Severus. The potions master seemed thoroughly surprised by his actions and his reaction to them. Severus returned Harry's gaze, expecting a glare or some rebuke. Instead, Harry smiled slightly, though he looked a bit puzzled.

Harry then glanced at Hermione. She looked slightly dazed. She reached up and touched her lips, obviously deep in thought. When she lowered her hand, she had a small smile on her face. Harry shook his head. He couldn't imagine how Severus had suddenly developed an interest in Hermione. The timing was a bit odd, with Hermione being married and pregnant.

Hermione spent the morning eating with all of her friends and colleagues. After breakfast, they had gathered around the tree and Harry passed out gifts to everyone present. Hermione had received many books, a sweater from the Mrs. Weasley, and many items for the baby. Most surprising of all was a package from Severus wrapped in green and silver wrapping paper. Hermione eyed the box curiously before unwrapping it to find an adorable teddy bear with a green ribbon around it's neck. Hermione stared at it in amazement. "This is from Severus?" Hermione asked Minerva softly, holding out the teddy bear.

Minerva chuckled merrily. "He did it for the baby," she said with an amused smirk. "It plays lovely lullabies. It'll help the baby go to sleep." She leaned in closer to Hermione, lowering her voice. "I think he's pretty excited about the baby too."

Hermione grinned, glancing briefly at the potions master. "I'm sure he'd rather snog Harry or Ron than admit it though," she said giggling.

"Indeed," Minerva laughed.

* * *


	5. A Surprise For The New Year

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Umm... I don't really have anything to say at this time. Enjoy. Well, I guess that was something to say, wasn't it?_

* * *

**A Surprise For The New Year**

Hermione suppressed a yawn as she listened to the conversation around her. The Weasleys had insisted on spending all of Christmas day with Hermione, so she struggled against exhaustion to spend time with them. Her parents had been escorted home two hours earlier by some members of the Order. Ryan had made an appearance in order to spend some time with Hermione, however he didn't stay longer than an hour since his reception was fairly cold.

"I think Hermione needs to get to bed," Harry said.

"I'm alright," Hermione said, yawning again.

"Hermione," Ginny chided her. "We understand that being pregnant makes you tired. You should get to bed. Harry and I should be getting home to put James to bed anyway." She glanced at the little boy snuggled up in Harry's arms with his thumb in his mouth.

"Yes, dear," Molly Weasley agreed. "You head up to bed. We'll be back for New Years." She hugged Hermione tightly before stepping aside to allow the others to bid Hermione good night.

Once Hermione had said goodbye to everyone, Harry took her arm. "I'll walk you to your room," he said.

"There's no need Harry," she replied. "Go on home."

"You shouldn't be walking around by yourself while you're so tired," Harry objected with a frown. "There are too many stairs."

"I'm sure Severus could take her," Minerva spoke up, gesturing vaguely at the potions master.

Severus nodded a little stiffly, stepping up to Hermione's side. "Goodnight then," Harry said, kissing Hermione's cheek lightly. "Can I say goodnight to the baby?" he asked, grinning widely. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. She smirked when Ron heard Harry's question and rushed to her side as well.

Before Hermione could react, they dropped to their knees in front of her. She rolled her eyes and sighed as her two best friends pressed their cheeks against her swollen belly. "Good night baby," Ron said in a sing-song voice. Luna and Ginny exchanged amused grins.

"Please come out soon," Harry added. Chuckles could be heard through the group still standing in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron grinned and stood back up. "Ok, we're done now," Harry said.

"Goodnight," Hermione said, laughing softly. She allowed Severus to lead her out of the Great Hall. After a moment, she said "I'm sorry that you have to go out of your way for me, Severus."

"It is nothing Hermione," Severus replied smoothly.

"Thank you for the teddy bear," she said grinning.

Severus shot a slightly embarassed glance at her. "It is for the baby," he said awkwardly.

"It was a wonderful gift," she told him. "It'll make putting the baby to sleep a bit easier." She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Do you ever want children?"

Severus was so shocked by the question that he froze for a moment. "What?" he asked in surprise. "Why would you ask me such a question?"

"It's just a question Severus," she replied with a smile. "The war is over. Your loyalty has been proven. You gave me a teddy bear that plays lullabys for the baby. I was just wondering if you had ever considered starting your own family."

Severus frowned, walking down the hall with her again. "I think perhaps it is too late for such a thing," he said stiffly. "And I would not make a good father."

"Being a father is something that you'd learn," Hermione said quietly. They arrived at Hermione's rooms a moment later and she looked up at him. "I think you underestimate yourself Severus. I think you'd make a good father once you finally settled down."

Severus remained silent for a moment, his gaze traveling down to her round stomach. He smiled slightly before meeting her eyes again. "Good night Hermione," he said.

"Good night," she replied, entering her private chambers and leaving Severus in the hall with a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

Hermione winced slightly at the pain in her back. Harry noticed her expression and came to her side. "Everything ok Mione?" 

"My back hurts," she replied with a sigh. "I'm fine. Enjoy yourself. It's a New Year's party, and I'm not due for another two weeks," she reminded him, jerking her head toward the people chatting, eating and dancing around the Great Hall.

"I'm going to keep checking on you," Harry told her as he moved back toward Ginny.

Hermione shook her head and stood up. She froze as she felt a strange tightness start in her back and wrap around to the front of her stomach. She rubbed her stomach uneasily. These contractions were not like the false ones she had been having off and on throughout her pregnancy. She let out a shaky breath.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, approaching her from behind. She whirled around in surprise, regretting the movement immediately. Her enlarged abdomen threw her off balance slightly and she stumbled. Severus reached out swiftly and grasped her arms, steadying her. "Slow down," he reprimanded her, but his tone was gentle. "What's wrong?"

"I had a contraction," Hermione said quietly. "A real one."

"Shall I take you to the hospital wing?" Severus asked, concerned.

"No," Hermione replied with a slight frown. "If I am in labor, it could take several hours."

Severus looked a bit taken aback. "Surely you will be in pain," he said skeptically.

Hermione swallowed hard. "Yes," she said uneasily. "But, that's just how these things are. There's nothing to do but wait. When my contractions are stronger, I'll go to the hospital wing."

"You're having contractions?" Ginny said anxiously, coming up behind Hermione. She had noticed Hermione's uncomfortable expression and had come to investigate. "Tell me when you have another one."

"Now," Hermione said, feeling her stomach begin to tighten.

Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's belly, feeling it become very tight and firm beneath her sweater. Ginny grinned. "Well, my goodness," she said happily. "Perhaps we'll have a baby tonight."

"You think?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly panicked. "My back has been hurting all day. Maybe it'll just go away."

"Maybe," Ginny replied with a shrug. "But, if you're in labor, it'll just become more painful."

"How kind of you to reassure her Mrs. Potter," Severus growled.

"I'm just being realistic," Ginny said coolly. "There's no sense in denying it. Hermione needs to rest. She has some hard work ahead of her." She flicked her wand and a large comfy chair with soft cushions appeared along with a matching ottoman.

Hermione sat down carefully with a little help from Severus. Ginny marched off to speak with Madam Pomfrey. "Do you need anything?" Severus asked, eying her apprehensively.

"A drink and some company," Hermione said with a little laugh. Severus stepped away and returned moments later with a glass of water. Once he'd handed her the water, he flicked his wand and sat down on the wooden chair that appeared. "Well, aren't you accomodating?" she chuckled as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna approached, summoning chairs to sit in. McGonagall approached the small group as well.

"This is so exciting," Ginny said, gripping Harry's hand in excitement.

Hermione's smile faltered as another contraction gripped her. Everyone waited while she squirmed in slight discomfort. Harry's eyes widened as he could see her stomach jump a bit as the baby inside her kicked. "Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, laughing. "Did you see that?"

"I'm sure the baby doesn't appreciate all the squeezing that Hermione's uterus is doing now," Ginny said knowingly.

"Squeezing?" Ron asked in confusion.

"That's what the contractions are doing," Ginny explained. "It's getting tight and preparing to let the baby come out."

"What like toothpaste?" Ron asked, his eyes widening.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I will not even respond to such an idiotic suggestion," she said with a smirk.

* * *

Hermione's contractions continued for hours. She was eventually taken to the hospital wing, where her friends took it in shifts to watch over her. Harry had floo called Ryan, but had not been able to find him, so he left behind a message. 

"This hurts so much," Hermione cried, gripping Ginny's hand.

"I know," Ginny murmured. "Just wait a moment. Professor Snape is bringing you something to help with the pain." She brushed the hair away from Hermione's face, her heart aching at seeing her friend in such pain.

"There's no break at all," Hermione panted, tears filling her eyes. "The contractions feel like they're back to back now." When she saw Severus approach with a vial in his hand, she sighed audibly. "I have never been so happy to see you before Severus."

"Drink this," he commanded softly. "It'll take a few moments for it to begin working."

Hermione drank the potion obediently, but the empty vial fell to the floor and shattered as pain enveloped Hermione again. She cried out sharply, tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes wide with panic. The intensity of the pain was surprising and rather terrifying.

"Hermione calm down," Ginny said urgently, her eyes wide with fear. "You have to breathe."

"Look at me Hermione," Severus said firmly. He was fairly close to her, and nearly jumped when her hands shot up to grip his forearms tightly. Her wide eyes looked up at him, begging for relief. "Just focus on me," he intoned. "Breathe in slowly."

Ginny watched in surprise as Hermione's eyes remained locked on their ex-professor as he urged her to breathe in and out. "Just a little longer," she heard him murmer. Hermione's grip on his arms slackened and the pain began to recede. "The potion has started working," he told Ginny, taking a step away from Hermione.

"How on earth did you know to do that?" Ginny asked him.

"She needed to focus," Severus said quietly. "I am familiar with pain Mrs. Potter. Panicking will only make it worse."

"I'm sure she's grateful," Ginny said softly, noticing that Hermione had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

"Has she had the baby?" Ryan asked anxiously, rushing down the hall toward the group waiting outside the infirmary.

"No," Harry said, fighting to keep his tone civil. Before he could say more, Ryan walked through the doors and went to Hermione's side.

"Ryan?" Hermione said tiredly.

"I'm here love," Ryan assured her, taking the cool damp cloth Ginny handed him and wiping the sweat from his wife's brow. "I was out with some friends, and came here as soon as I got Harry's message."

"Just in time," Poppy said hastily. "It's time to push my dear."

Ginny stood to one side of the bed while Ryan occupied the other. A healer that had been summoned from St. Mungos was at the foot of the bed with Poppy, preparing to deliver the baby. Hermione took a deep breath and curled herself over her belly, pushing down with all her might. Once she needed to breathe in, she relaxed and took a moment to prepare herself to push again. After a while, Ginny was glancing at Hermione anxiously. She had been pushing for forty-five minutes and Poppy was becoming increasingly worried. Ginny could see Poppy exchanging urgent whispers with the healer. "Come one Hermione," Ginny whispered. "That little one has to come out."

"You're doing great Hermione," Ryan said softly, squeezing his wife's hand in encouragement. Hermione took another deep breath and pushed. Her face was red and sweaty. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Finally, after one last powerful push, Hermione heard Ryan cry out excitedly.

"You have a little girl," Poppy said tearfully. She whispered a few quick charms and then placed the clean baby girl in her mother's arms, wrapped in a soft pink blanket. "You had me worried. She was stuck for a little while." She then whispered more spells to clean Hermione up and change her sheets.

Upon seeing his daughter on Hermione's chest, Ryan lowered his head to Hermione's, tears rolling down his face. Hermione gave him a watery smile. "My beautiful little girl," she whispered, her eyes taking in the tiny baby squinting at the bright lights. The baby's light brown hair was fuzzy and soft. Her eyes were dark blue, though the color would most likely change. Hermione brushed one finger down the baby's tiny nose, smiling widely at the little girl's shuddering yawn. After twenty-six hours of labor and one hour of pushing, her baby girl had finally entered the world.

"What's her name?" Ginny asked softly, wiping away her tears.

"Alexis Faith Nelson," Hermione replied quietly. Ryan nodded mutely, pressing his lips to Hermione's forehead.

The infirmary door swung open and a group of people marched in eagerly. Hermione soon found herself surrounded by all of the Weasleys, Harry, Minerva and Severus. She handed Alexis to Molly Weasley, before laying back on her bed tiredly. Ryan kissed her gently, holding her hand in his and stroking her hair.

After a few moments, baby Alexis was passed to the next person in line. This continued until Minerva turned and attempted to hand the baby to Severus. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head slightly. Minerva raised her eyebrows at him. "Just support her head Severus," Minerva muttered quietly. "You won't hurt her."

After another moment of hesitation, Severus allowed Minerva to place the baby in his waiting arms. He stared in amazement and the little girl, not noticing the grins that the others were sending his way. "Hello Lexie," he said softly. Hermione and Ryan grinned at the nickname. "It is a tough world out here. Make them put you back." The hospital wing filled with laughter.

* * *

_Snape's last line is actually the first thing my husband said when my little girl was born. It cracked me up. Tell me what you think._


	6. To Understand Her Pain

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_This one is a sad. It was really hard to write... I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think._

* * *

**To Understand Her Pain**

Severus entered the infirmary quietly with Harry following closely. They could see Hermione sleeping peacefully, Alexis snuggled up on her chest. Ryan was sitting in a chair at her bedside, his head resting on the matress as he slept. Severus fought down the fury that suddenly rose up in him.

"I hate that bloody git being here," Harry growled quietly. Severus nodded, relieved not to be the only one that was angry about Ryan's continued presence. Harry continued. "We made floo calls to that idiot for hours and he still barely made it here for the birth. When I asked him about it, he would only say that he was out with some friends. I don't trust him. Hermione could do so much better."

Severus nodded again, approaching the bed silently. Harry watched with interest as Severus reached down and lifted the baby from Hermione's chest and cradled her in his arms. "Hello Lexie," Severus whispered as the tiny baby girl blinked sleepily at him. "Go back to sleep." He gently placed the baby in the small white bassinet that he had brought down from Hermione's room earlier in the day. Harry stepped up to the bassinet, smiling down at the sleeping baby. He looked up to watch Severus touch Hermione's shoulder hesitantly. Her eyes flew open and she clutched fearfully at her chest where the baby had been. "She's in her bassinet," Severus told her gently, relieved that her frightened movements hadn't disturbed Ryan.

Hermione sighed and relaxed again. She eyed the potion that Severus held out to her. "It's a healing potion," Severus said quietly. "It will repair any tears or bruising you experienced during the birth. Poppy told me that it was a bit traumatic for your body."

Hermione nodded and quickly drank the potion, grateful that Severus was such a talented potion maker. "Lexie is fine," Severus whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"I like that," Hermione murmured, closing her eyes.

"What?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Lexie," she replied, opening her eyes with a little smile. "It's a cute nickname for her."

Severus looked very embarrassed, but he offered her a small smile in return. He moved away, waiting as Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and bid her a good night. The two men left the hospital wing together, in a thoughtful silence. Harry was about to head out to the grounds to apparate home when he turned to look at Severus. "Thank you for taking such good care of her," he told the potions master.

"It is my job," Severus replied stiffly.

Harry let out a huff of breath, and gave Severus an incredulous look. "I'm not stupid you know," Harry said. "I saw the way you kissed her under the mistletoe. You hardly left her side at all at the New Year's party. Ginny told me about how you acted when she was in pain."

Severus stood rigidly, unsure of what to say. He couldn't really argue against these observations. He wondered briefly if he should hex Potter. "Is there a point to this?" Severus growled impatiently.

"You have good taste in women," Harry said with an impish grin. Severus paled, knowing that Harry was referring to his love for Lily Evans. The scowl returned quickly, but Harry cut off his angry retort. "I don't mean any offense," Harry said, holding his hands up. "Ryan has been terrible to Hermione. You have been more attentive to her than he has, and you have no obligation to her. You've taken care of her when it should have been Ryan's job. At this point, I can't help but wonder if she'd be better off with you," he added with a smirk.

"And yet," Severus said with a sneer, "she's still married to that idiot." He stalked away from Harry, his robes billowing behind him. Harry grinned and hurried out of the school.

Severus went to his private chambers and immediately went to his cabinet to pour himself a glass of firewhiskey. He dropped into a chair gracelessly, spilling a bit of his drink as he went. Ryan's presence in the hospital wing infuriated him. And then Potter had to make inane comments. At this thought, Severus took a thoughtful sip of his firewhiskey. Harry Potter hadn't seemed angry about his interest in Hermione. In fact, he had preferred it to her marriage to Ryan. "That's not saying much," Severus said to himself. He thought back to earlier that day when Hermione had been in labor. He didn't want to think about how much her pain had unsettled him. He had acted on instinct and commanded her attention. Her eyes had stared desperately into his, making his heart ache slightly at her trust in him and her dependence on him in that moment.

He shook himself slightly and took another sip. His mind wandered to her husband. The man was just no good. Regardless of what kind of person he had been before, something seemed to have changed within the young man. Severus wondered if the new baby would improve the relationship or if it would only be a matter of time before Ryan did something else to harm his family.

Tossing back the rest of his drink and wincing as it burned it's way down his throat, he decided to cease his musing for the night. He moved into his bedroom and went to bed, only to dream of Hermione and baby Lexie as his own family.

* * *

The first few weeks after Lexie's birth went well. Hermione place a protective shield over the baby's bassinet in the classroom so that she could continue teaching. Ryan was at the castle nearly everyday. He held the baby as much as he could and showered Hermione with affection, much to the irritation of everyone else. 

Hermione would enter the Great Hall for meals with the tiny baby in her arms. Severus would hold his arms out once she sat down at the head table and would take Lexie in his arms. The other teachers were very amused by the surly man's fondness for the little girl. The students would stare in amazement at his relaxed features as Lexie grasped his finger tightly. Occassionally, he would look up to shoot menacing glares at the students that clearly said "Mind your own business."

However, Ryan began to visit less often. He and Hermione argued about nearly everything. He was still very good with Lexie, but he and Hermione couldn't seem to get along. When Hermione would question his about his negative attitude, he only became defensive and more angry.

One afternoon, Hermione decided to visit Ryan. They really needed to talk. If they were going to work on their relationship, they really need to be more open with each other. She felt that their problems were partially her fault because she held a lingering bitterness over the way he had treated her while she was pregnant. Holding onto her baby girl, she went through the floor to their flat. Stepping into the living room, she didn't see Ryan anywhere. She walked quietly down the hall and into the bedroom.

Her heart nearly stopped when she found Ryan in bed, his arms wrapped around another woman. They were both nude, and he was kissing her deeply. Hermione's sharp intake of breath made the couple break apart and look up. The woman's eyes grew wide and she immediately pulled the covers up over her head. Ryan jumped up and ran to Hermione, but she recoiled as he approached her, his naked form repulsing her. "Hermione, I..." he began.

"How could you?" she wailed. "We have a baby. You've put me through so much already."

"It's just not working between us Hermione," he said quietly.

"Only because you have not tried," Hermione hissed furiously. "I could have forgiven almost anything if you had made some effort." Without another word, she turned away and flooed back to her rooms at Hogwarts. Still clutching the baby, she fell to her knees, giving into uncontrollable sobs. The person who was supposed to love her more than anything had betrayed her. She had been carelessly cast aside.

Suddenly, she found herself in someone's embrace. Harry had floo called and, upon seeing her distress, had come straight through the fireplace. He lifted the baby out of her arms and went to put the baby in her bed. Returning to Hermione, he knelt in front of her. He caught her face in his hands and peered into her face in concern. "Tell me," he commanded her, though his tone was gentle.

"I caught Ryan in bed with another woman," Hermione sobbed, collapsing against Harry's chest. She cried her heart out, the pain of all overwhelming her senses. She felt as if the world were caving in on her. She struggled to breath and was shaking uncontrollably. Harry released her and threw some floo powder into the fireplace. He stuck his head in the green flames for a moment and then withdrew it hastily. A few moments later, Severus stepped through the fireplace, followed shortly by Minerva.

Severus took one look at Hermione's face and then at Harry. "Get the baby," he said shortly. He leaned over and picked Hermione up as Harry got the baby. Hermione buried her face in his black robes and cried. Minerva went to the door and opened it, allowing them to walk through.

The group walked quickly through the halls toward the hospital wing while Harry told Minerva and Severus what happened in a hushed voice. After a moment, Harry said "Is she ok?"

Minerva sighed softly. "The poor thing has been through too much," she said. "She can't take all of this strain."

"She will be alright," Severus told Harry firmly, stepping through the doors of the infirmary and gently placing Hermione on a bed. Harry sat down next to her and held her hand while Severus and Minerva rushed to fetch Poppy.

Poppy bustled up to the bed with a calming draught. She eyed the people surrounding Hermione. "Take the baby and let her get some rest," she said firmly. "She'll be fine, but she needs to calm down and rest."

"But, Hermione is breastfeeding Lexie," Harry objected, glancing down at the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"Give her a bottle," the medi-witch said with a shrug. "It won't hurt her to have a bottle for one night." Harry nodded, casting an anxious glance at Hermione before leaving with Minerva and Severus.

"Poor Hermione," Minerva said suddenly, as they walked down the hall. Tears were streaming freely down her cheeks. "I wish I could fix this for her." Harry and Severus silently agreed.

The next morning, Harry returned to Hogwarts with Ron, Ginny and Luna. Together with Minerva and Severus, they walked to the hospital wing to check on Hermione. Harry was holding Lexie in his arms. Her eyes were open and alert, as she stared up into Harry's face. Severus opened the door to the infirmary and allowed the others to go through before he entered himself. They found Hermione sitting up on her bed, listlessly ripping up a piece of dry toast from the tray of food that Poppy had put before her. Minerva, Ginny and Luna went to her side immediately, hugging her warmly. "You had us so worried," Ginny whispered.

"Anything we can do, you just say the word and we'll help," Minerva told her tearfully. Luna nodded solemnly in agreement.

Harry and Ron approached the bed, and Hermione gave them a small watery smile as she took the baby from Harry. She kissed her daughter's forehead tenderly, hugging the tiny form to her body gently. "Will you talk to us Hermione?" Minerva asked her gently.

Hermione stared at them all with watery eyes. "I can't," she said weakly.

"It'll help," Ginny insisted. "You need to talk about it. Keeping it inside will only make you depressed."

"You don't understand!" Hermione cried. "I'm already depressed. It hurts so much. My life wasn't supposed to be like this. And it still feels so raw, and I would never be able to explain to you what happened and how I feel." She looked away from them as tears poured down her face.

Her friends looked at each other, feeling helpless. They had no idea what to do. Hermione needed relief from her pain, but none of them could understand her pain. Severus looked thoughtful for a moment and then stepped up to the bed and sat down, facing Hermione. She looked at him through her tears, unsure of what he would do. After a few moments he spoke quietly to her. "Do you want to show me?" he asked softly. Hermione's eyes widened with surprise. She hadn't considered that. Someone could really understand what she was feeling and what she had been through. She could let Severus see it all, and maybe she wouldn't feel quite so alone. After thinking this over, she nodded slowly, passing the baby back to Harry as Severus pulled out his wand. Hermione was careful to maintain eye contact with Severus as he said "Legilimens."

Severus found himself emersed in Hermione's memories of the summer before: The hateful words that Ryan spat carelessly at her, his unusual rage, Hermione crying as she cleaned up the dishes that he had broke, the tears she shed as he shouted at her. Then he saw her walk in on Ryan with the other woman. He could feel the intensity of her pain and the horror of being betrayed once again by her husband.

Severus withdrew from her mind and ended the spell. He looked at Hermione, seeing the tears that were persistantly running down her face. "Hermione," he said softly. He reached toward her and was slightly startled when she flung herself into his arms, sobbing brokenly.

Harry and Ron stood close by, clearly distressed. Ginny and Luna were standing at the foot of the bed, their hands clasped together as they cried for their friend. Minerva was crying as well, as she watched Severus allow the young witch to cling to him as if her life depended on it. Severus rested his cheek against Hermione's hair, one arm wrapped around her to hold her close to him, the other hand stroking her hair almost tenderly. "He loves her," Luna said quietly, so that only Ginny and Minerva could hear her. Ginny and Minerva exchanged sad smiles and then turned back to the bed. To their surprise, after several long moments, Severus slid off the bed and eased Hermione back to lay down on the bed. She had fallen into an exhausted sleep. He gently brushed her hair away from her face before stepping away. He carefully took Lexie from Harry's arms and then sat down in a chair near the bed. The others followed his example and sat in chairs around the bed. They wanted to ask Severus about what he had seen, but decided to wait. Hermione's memories seemed to pain his as well, and at the moment he was content to cuddle with her baby while she slept.

* * *

_I cried while writing this one. So sad._


	7. You've Been Dismissed

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Please read and review._

* * *

**You've Been Dismissed**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, squinting in the morning light streaming through the window. She sat up slightly and let out a soft gasp. Seated around her bed were her friends. Her daughter was nestled against Severus Snape's chest. She stretched slightly and let out a shuddering yaw.

Harry shifted slightly and his eyes flew open, darting to Hermione immediately. He rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. He pulled away slightly, seeing a tear trail down her cheek. He caught her face in his hands and brushed the tear away with his thumb. "My poor 'Mione. What has he done to you?"

Hermione sniffled and pulled away slightly, rubbing her eyes. "I'm alright Harry," she said softly. "It's just a lot to handle."

"Do you feel better?" he asked quietly. "I mean after letting look into your mind."

"Actually, yes," Hermione said looking down at her hands. "I can't explain to you how utterly alone I felt... The whole situation was so horrifying and I felt so trapped in this terrible situation that I had no control over. And no one could understand. I could never put into words everything that happened with Ryan." She sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment before continuing. "When Severus volunteered to see it, I was so desperate for someone to understand, so I let him. The look on his face..."

"He looked upset by what he saw," Harry commented glancing at Snape's sleeping form.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I hate that it had caused him discomfort, but you wouldn't believe how relieved I felt. By the look on his face, I could tell he understood."

"Well, I'm sure he understood what you've been through," Harry said gently. "What none of us understand is why you've stayed with him. Why don't you just end it? Get a divorce."

Hermione paled slightly, and Harry frowned with dismay. Surely she wouldn't continue to fight to keep her marriage together. "Hermione..." he said desperately. "Don't let him treat you like this. He's the one losing out. You're too good for him."

Hermione sighed. "I know that Harry," she said quietly. "I just need time. It's an awful situation."

Harry smiled gently. "You're so strong Hermione," he said.

"I've had to be," she said sadly. "And I don't feel very strong. I hate myself for falling apart like I did yesterday."

"It was to be expected," Harry assured her. "You've been through a lot. I thought Snape would have a heart attack. You gave him quite a fright." They glanced at the potions master sleeping nearby, with Hermione's baby resting on his chest. "He's quite attached to Lexie," he observed, glancing at Hermione for her reaction.

She smiled slightly. "Yes he is," she said softly. "He's been really great with her."

"He's really great with you too," Harry said with a little smirk. Hermione's head snapped toward him and she stared at him with wide-eyed surprise. "It's amazing to watch when he's around you. While you were pregnant, he stared at your stomach and jumped if you seemed to be in the slightest amount of discomfort. He obviously adores the baby and stays angry for hours when Ryan's around." He grinned mischievously. "And I saw the way he kissed you under the mistletoe at Christmas. I'd say he's quite taken with you."

Hermione looked over at Severus thoughtfully. Turning back to Harry she blushed. "I really don't know what to say to that," she muttered. "Have you spoke to him?"

"I have," Harry replied casually. "I commented on how he's so attentive in taking care of you when that other idiot isn't... He seemed kind of upset that you're still married to that git. He really cares about you. And I all but gave him my approval," he added a little sheepishly.

"You what?" Hermione hissed. "You have no right to do that."

"I didn't say 'Oh yeah, take her. You have my permission and my blessing.' I just told him that I'd prefer you with him rather than you staying with Ryan," Harry explained. "You deserve better than what you have now. Professor Snape is hell bent on spoiling your daughter and I daresay he would wait on you hand and foot if you were to suggest it."

"Harry," Hermione said in a warning tone. "I've been through a lot. I need some time before you try to push me into another relationship. Besides, I'd feel like I was taking advantage of him at the moment."

"You need affection Hermione," Harry said quietly. "You've gone so long with someone who was supposed to love you treating you badly."

"That's why I'd be taking advantage," Hermione said impatiently. "I wouldn't do that to him. If I were to have another relationship, it would be because I really care about the other person. Not just because I feel lonely."

Before Harry could say anything else, Severus began to stir. He opened his eyes and immediately spotted Harry and Hermione. He sat up straighter and winced when his movement woke up the baby. He stood and handed the crying infant to Hermione. The young mother cradled her daughter and, without thinking, undid the buttons down the front of her hospital gown, exposing her left breast. The baby latched on to her nipple hungrily, suckling eagerly. Severus gaped at the sight, slightly surprised before sitting back down in his chair. Harry shot the man a grin, earning an exasperated eye roll from his ex-Professor.

Severus glanced at Hermione again. He felt slightly embarrassed at seeing her breastfeed her baby. It seemed rather intimate and private, but Hermione didn't seem disturbed by the presence of others. He glanced down at Lexie's fuzzy head, and decided that the scene was not sexual or inappropriate at all. On the contrary, Hermione's had taken on a look of comfort and her body relaxed. Harry left the bed to sit down next to Severus, smiling slightly. Harry was glad to see Hermione slip right back into her role as a mother. Severus watched her with a slight smile on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

Hermione looked up and noticed that Ron, Luna and Ginny were still sleeping in nearby chairs. There was another empty chair at the foot of the bed. Hermione guessed that Minerva had occupied that chair, but had left after a while to attend to her duties as headmistress. Hermione turned to Severus with a small smile. "Thank you so much," she said softly. "You have no idea how much you helped me, or how grateful I am."

"You are welcome," he replied, smiling slightly. "I am here if you need me."

Hermione smiled, trying to ignore the knowing smirk that Harry was giving her. "Thank you Severus," she said.

"Hermione?" another voice said. She looked up to see Ginny smiling at her. The red-head rubbed her eyes yawning, as Ron and Luna began waking up as well. "You look much better today," Ginny said.

"I am feeling a little better," Hermione said softly.

"Glad to hear it," Ron said stretching. He went to Hermione, hugging her tightly. "I have to go, but we'll be around. Call if you need us?" he asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Of course," Hermione assured him, giving Luna a quick hug. Ron led Luna out of the infirmary, waving to the others as they left.

"We have to go too," Harry said regretfully, gesturing to himself and Ginny. "We'll check in later."

Hermione nodded hugging the couple. "I'll be fine," she assured them as Harry stroked Lexie's hair affectionately. Once they had left, she turned to Severus who looked a little anxious. He was saved from saying anything when Poppy hurried over to Hermione's bedside.

"Much better," Poppy said nodding with approval. Hermione had finished nursing the baby and had closed her hospital gown. The young woman looked more rested and considerably more relaxed than the day before. "You can go now, but I expect you to return if you feel ill at all. You are to continue taking calming draughts if you begin to get too upset. You may get them from me or from Severus."

When the medi-witch walked away, Hermione stood up. She was more than ready to leave the hospital wing and wanted to change clothes as quickly as possible. Severus took the baby from her arms and said, "We'll wait for you in the hall." Once he had disappeared through the doors, she hastily pulled on her jeans and the dark green sweater that Harry had brought for her. She pulled on her shoes and sighed in relief. Feeling a bit more like herself, she met Severus in the hallway.

"Better?" he asked with a smirk, noticing her satisfied smile.

"Much," she replied, nodding. They walked through the halls together until they reached Hermione's private rooms. She bit her lip anxiously before saying "Would you like to come in?" Severus looked suprised and she rushed to continue. "I don't really fancy being alone right now, and I have nothing to do."

Severus smiled slightly and followed her inside. And that was the way they spent the entire second term of the school year. Severus and Hermione formed a fast friendship and spent many evenings together. They would talk, grade papers, play with Lexie and on many occassions they would spend some time with Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron found the odd friendship to be completely hilarious, but couldn't help but notice that Severus, while he remained grouchy and surly, was growing even closer to Hermione. His affection for her was quite obvious to the two younger men, but Hermione did not seem to notice much.

Ryan visited several times in order to see his daughter. Hermione always made sure that someone else was present with them. Harry and Ron usually took turns staying with her while Ryan came over. Hermione didn't care to be alone with him, and often said very little to her husband. Severus flatly refused to stick around for these visits. He didn't fancy being around Ryan and maintained that the idiot didn't deserve to have his daughter in his life to begin with.

One afternoon Hermione, Severus, Harry and Ron were sitting together in the Great Hall along with a few other members of the staff. Lexie, now six months old, was perched happily in Uncle Harry's lap, attempting to pull his plate off of the table. The term had finally ended and they were midway through summer. Hermione had stayed at Hogwarts, since her only other home was with Ryan. So, Ron and Harry had taken to visiting her when they got a chance, occassionally taking a "break" from work to do so.

Hermione was surprised when she looked up to see Ryan striding toward the head table. Harry and Ron exchanged anxious looks. They hadn't expected him to show up in the middle of the day. Hermione glanced at Severus. The potions master had tensed up and was glaring at the man approaching them.

Ryan stopped in front of the table, his eyes locked on Hermione. "I need to talk to you," he said gently.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"I..." Ryan stuttered. "I just need to speak with you. Please... Could we go somewhere and talk?"

"Ok, let's go," Ron said standing up. Ryan shot him an incredulous look. "You actually think we're going to just let you leave with her?" Ron asked.

"Right," Harry agreed standing up as well. "We can't let her just walk out of here with you. So, you'll have to talk with us present."

Ryan cast a pleading look at Hermione, but he apparently wasn't going to get any help there. She was looking at her two best friends with an expression of amusement and gratitude. Ryan sighed. "Fine," he said in resignation. He waited while Hermione moved to join him on the other side of the table. She was followed closely by Harry, Ron and Severus. Severus lifted Lexie out of Harry's arms as the followed Ryan and Hermione out of the Great Hall. Minerva watched them leave with a worried sigh.

Hermione led them straight to an empty classroom and waited a little impatiently while Ryan shuffled his feet, apparently trying to sort through this thoughts. For a moment, the only sound in the room was Lexie's delighted squeal as she made a sudden lunging motion toward Severus' face. She caught the potions master's face in her tiny hands and pressed her open mouth to his cheek. Hermione grinned, recognizing her daughter's attempt at giving a kiss. Ryan watched his daughter with Severus for a moment, a frown on his face. He shook his head and returned his attention to Hermione. He stepped closer to her and reached for her, taking her hands in his.

"Forgive me," he said quietly. "I've been such an idiot. I want to be with you. I miss you so much I can't stand it."

Hermione gaped at him, aware that her friends were shocked as well. "What?" she said, completely taken aback.

"I want our family to be together," Ryan said urgently.

"You were having an affair," she reminded him in an incredulous tone.

"That was stupid," he admitted sheepishly. "I never should have done it. I regret it, and I don't want to be with anyone with you." He pulled her into his embrace, very nearly forgetting about her friends, watching them with stunned expressions. The three men were beginning to look slightly panicked.

Hermione stood frozen to the spot for a moment as Ryan held her close. As his hands began to run circles over her back, she jerked out of his grasp. "How dare you," she hissed at him. He stared at her blankly. "How dare you try to manipulate me like this. You hurt me. I put up with so much from you, but the only person you ever managed to be concerned about is yourself."

"Hermione," Ryan said in a pleading voice, but she cut him off.

"All you've done is pull me down," she snapped at him. "You've made me feel horrible about myself. I felt worthless after you casted me off the way you did. But, that's over. I'll never let you hurt me again."

"I love you Hermione," he insisted. Allowing a small smile to appear on his face, he added "And I know you love me too."

"Get over yourself Ryan," Hermione said coolly, stepping away from him and sitting down in a nearby chair, folding her arms. Her expression was one of calm determination.

Harry and Ron grinned. Harry turned to Ryan. "I believe you have been dismissed," he said with a smirk.

"Goodbye," Ron said in a singsong voice, feeling elated that Hermione had so ruthlessly pushed Ryan away. He and Harry waved cheerfully at Ryan, as he back away toward the door.

Severus smirked at Ryan as he kept a tight hold on the baby. Lexie peeked curiously at her father before laying her head on Severus' shoulder. "That's still my daughter Snape," Ryan growled viciously.

"Get out Ryan," Hermione said, her voice rising.

Just before walking out, Ryan looked back at Hermione. "This is not over Hermione," he said quietly. "You're still my wife." Harry flicked his wand impatiently, forcing Ryan out of the room as the door swung shut.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. More to come very soon._


	8. A Difficult Decision

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Sorry for the wait. My little one has been really sick and, as a result, I haven't been sleeping. But, I do have the next few chapters worked out and will be posting them soon._

* * *

**A Difficult Decision**

Hermione wasn't sure how to feel anymore. Ryan could be quite persistant. He came to visit Hermione and Lexie a few times each week. He was affectionate to both of them, which caused Hermione's stomach to tighten uncomfortably. She didn't know how to take his attentions anymore.

One afternoon, she had allowed Ryan to accompany her for a walk on the grounds with Lexie. The baby's blue eyes gazed all around while Ryan held onto her. Several students were out lounging in the grass, some sending playful waves at the happy baby girl. Lexie seemed to enjoy the attention as she squealed loudly at a few passing Gryffindors that looked both startled and amused. Hermione smiled fondly at her little girl.

Nearing the lake, Hermione spotted Severus and Minerva strolling toward them. Minerva was prattling on about something, while Severus was making a great effort to look interested. His hands were clasped behind his back and he maintained the older woman's leisurely pace, an expression upon his stern features.

"Hello," Hermione called out to them. Severus narrowed his eyes when he looked up to see Ryan with Hermione, but followed Minerva anyway.

"Hello Hermione," Minerva greeted her, reaching out to stroke Lexie's cheek softly. Lexie gave a wide toothless grin, grabbing for Minerva's fingers. "Nice to see you Ryan," she added politely.

Ryan nodded in return, but he eyed Severus in obvious dislike. However, Lexie didn't seem to share her father's opinion of the surly professor. Smiling widely, she bounced excited in Ryan's arms upon seeing Severus. She flapped her arms enthusiastically, leaning toward the dark-haired man. Severus took Lexie into his arms, smiling slightly when she wrapped her little arms around his neck in a hug. Ryan frowned slightly as he watched his daughter, feeling a faint twinge of jealously. The feeling intensified when he saw the smiles exchanged by Hermione and Severus.

"What a sweet baby girl," Minerva said fondly, watching Lexie tug on the potions master's nose with a solemn expression. "I've never seen such a loving baby."

Hermione nodded, struggling not to laugh as Severus gently pried Lexie's fingers from the bridge of his hooked nose. "She is very affectionate," Hermione agreed.

"I have to leave soon," Ryan said, drawing the attention of the others with his irritable tone. Reaching for his daughter he said "Come see daddy." To his irritation, as he took the baby into his arms, she kept a tight grip on the front of Severus' robes, tugging him forward slightly. Severus carefully removed the baby's fists from his robes. His lips twitched slightly as she babbled "Da-da-da-da," in a sweet little voice. Ryan hastily jerked away from Severus, looking furious. "I want you to stay away from my baby," Ryan growled at the other man.

"What's gotten into you?" Hermione demanded.

"This is my little girl," Ryan said, turning to her. "But she seems to prefer this guy." He jerked his head at Severus.

"I can't imagine what you expect," Hermione snapped. "Lexie doesn't see you very often. She sees Severus everyday."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't spend so much time with him," he argued.

"That's none of your business," she replied tartly.

"Yes it is," he said furiously. "You married me. You're my wife. I want for us to be together as a family, but Snape is standing in the way of that."

Severus folded his arms indignantly while Minerva pursed her lips in disapproval. Hermione glared angrily at Ryan. "Severus hasn't done anything," she said furiously. "The only one who's been standing in the way is you. You were the one having an affair."

"And I apologized," Ryan said quickly. "I want to try again..."

"Just stop," Hermione interrupted him. "I will not be manipulated by you. You're only here when it's convenient for you. The only person that you take care of is yourself. When was the last time that you did something because it would benefit me?" After a brief pause she continued. "Ryan, for once I want to be with someone that wants to care for me. You stopped being that man months ago." Without another word, she took Lexie and marched toward the castle.

Ryan shot a glare at Severus before stalking toward the gave. Severus rolled his eyes then looked at Minerva. "I loathe that idiot," he grumbled.

"He is rather infuriating," Minerva commented. "Come, we'll catch up with Hermione and make our way to dinner." They began to walk briskly toward the castle, only to find Hermione sitting pensively on the steps. Lexie was sitting on her lap, kicking her legs exuberantly. "Are you alright?" Minerva asked.

Hermione continued to stare at the cool stone floor for a moment before meeting Minerva's concerned gaze. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked, her voice full of sadness and uncertainty.

"About what?" Minerva asked.

"Ryan," Hermione replied softly. "He's been trying to get me back..." She was quickly cut off by Minerva.

"You are doing the right thing," Minerva said firmly.

"Then why do I feel so awful?" Hermione asked while tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Because this has been a dreadful experience for you," Minerva replied. "Nothing could have prepared you for his betrayal. You deserve better."

Hermione closed her eyes tightly against the dull pain settled in her chest. "I never thought my life would be this way," she said quietly. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Minerva sighed softly. She watched as Severus lifted the baby out of Hermione's arms, holding the little girl securely to his chest. "Why not get a divorce?" Minerva suggested carefully.

Hermione swallowed hard. "I've always believed that a marriage should be forever," she said.

"I feel the same," Minerva said. "But, Ryan will continue to mistreat you and it may eventually extend to Lexie as well. Could you put your daughter through that?"

"He's her father," Hermione said weakly.

"Hermione," Severus said gruffly, drawing her attention. "He may have fathered this child, but it does not make him a father."

Hermione looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Severus sighed and opened his mouth to speak again, but Lexie attempted to stick her little fingers into his mouth. Minerva answered for him. "Ryan may have taken aprt in the conception," she said "but he isn't acting as a father figure right now. Severus spends more time with Lexie than Ryan. Even Ronald Weasley is more a father than Ryan." Minerva paused and look Hermione in the eye. "Furthermore," she continued firmly, "you need to think about what's best for you, and your daughter will know if you're miserable."

Hermione nodded slowly, getting to her feet. "I suppose I was foolish to try so hard to keep this marriage together," she said quietly.

"It wasn't foolish," Minerva said, steering Hermione toward the Great Hall. "You have a good heart. You're loyal and determined. And you're more than Ryan will ever deserve."

Hermione gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said softly. "Not feeling in control of my own life doesn't suit me very well. It's time for me to pull myself together."

"Good girl," Minerva said proudly while Severus nodded in approval. Feeling more at ease, Hermione looked at her baby to find that Lexie had drifted to sleep in Severus' strong arms.

* * *

_I know... It's too short. But, there's more coming._


	9. Protecting Hermione

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Sorry for the wait. My little one has been really sick and, as a result, I haven't been sleeping. But, I do have the next few chapters worked out and will be posting them soon._

* * *

**Protecting Hermione**

"Honestly Harry," Hermione said in exasperation. "I don't need to be escorted to the ministry."

After breakfast, Harry and Ron had flooed into Hermione's room. Without much in the way of a greeting, they announced that they intended to go to the Ministry of Magic with her. Harry grinned widely at her. "Come on Hermione," he said. "We want to be there to support you."

"And it'd be fun to hex Ryan if he gets out of line," Ron added with a smirk.

Before Hermione could chastise him, there was a knock at the door. Harry opened the door to allow Severus and Minerva inside. "Good monring," Minerva said briskly.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked, turning her suspicious gaze on Harry.

"We're going to the Ministry with you," he replied calmly.

"Harry, I'm not gong on some interesting day trip," Hermione said in annoyance. "This is a serious matter."

"We're servious," Ron said defensively. "We don't want you to go alone."

"We thought you knew that we were coming," Minerva said, giving Harry and Ron a stern look.

"It's alright," Hermione said with a sigh. "You and Severus will make sure that these two behave themselves."

"Hermione," Ron said in an exasperated tone, "we asked Snape to come because we thought it'd be fun to get him in the same room as Ryan again." He turned to Harry, grinning widely. "Harry, wouldn't it be funny to see Snape hex Ryan?" Harry laughed.

"Alright, enough of this," Hermione said impatiently. "Harry, Ron... This is not a game. This is a serious and unpleasant matter. I just want to get on with it. You two can have a laugh about it later."

Harry and Ron exchanged guilty looks. "We're not trying to upset you," Ron said quietly.

"We feel sort of responsible," Harry told her a little sadly. "We got so caught up with work and our own families that it took us a little longer than it should have to realize something was up with Ryan. If we had noticed sooner, it might not have gotten so bad."

"Harry, it wasn't your fault," she said gently, glancing between him and Ron.

"But, we should have noticed," Ron insisted.

"Nobody could have guessed that Ryan would turn out that way," Hermione argued.

"Just the same," Harry said, "we're your best friends. We couldn't protect you before, but nothing will keep us from protecting you this time. We won't let Ryan hurt you again."

Hermione smiled widely and caught Harry and Ron in a tight hug. After a moment, Severus cleared his throat loudly, causing them to release each other. "As touching as this is," he said with a smirk, "perhaps we should go."

Hermione nodded suddenly feeling nervous. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Ryan. She only hoped that he would cooperate and sign the paperwork for a divorce. He hadn't been very happy about it when she told him. She wondered about Harry's insistence that he, Ron, Minerva and Severus go along with her. She doubted that he'd include Severus and Minerva simply to entertain Ron. Hermione felt that Harry was genuinely worried and wanted extra help nearby without being too obvious and scaring her.

Hermione started to move to pick up Lexie, but Severus beat her to it. The baby girl was sitting on the floor holding the fuzzy teddy bear that Severus had charmed for her. She was biting the bear's ear and tugging at it, sticking her little tongue out when the fur stuck to it. Severus picked her up, looking rather pleased when she grinned up at him.

The group walked solemnly throught the halls and across the grounds. Once outside the gate, they apparated to the ministry and marched straight to the lift.

* * *

"Hermione, this is ridiculous," Ryan said in frustration. They were standing in a large office while a ministry official was impatiently holding out a quill for Ryan. "We don't need to get a divorce. I want to work this out."

"Is that why you were snogging that woman at the pub last night?" Ron asked loudly.

Ryan turned to look at the group of people standing behind them before looking back at Hermione. "What are they doing here?" he demanded furiously.

Hermione opened her mouth but Harry cut her off. "We're here to support Hermione," he said coolly.

"I don't believe I asked you," Ryan told him coldly.

"I don't believe I care," Harry retorted. "By the way, we've been following you again. You know, just in case you try to tell Hermione how much you've changed."

Ryan sneered and then turned back to Hermione catching her hand in his. "Don't do this," he said softly. "You're my wife. We're a family. Think of our baby."

"Can we get on with it?" the ministry official said in a bored voice. He peered at them over his glasses, but they ignored him.

"I am thinking of the baby," Hermione snapped. "I have to. I can't rely on you to consider her."

Ryan looked taken aback and offended. "Hermione I love Lexie and she will always comfor first. I want for us to raise her together."

"You should have thought about that before you started using drugs," Hermione said in a tone that was cold as ice. "Or when you treated me like someone you despised." She paused and drew in a deep breath before meeting Ryan's eyes again. "You should have thought about that before you slept with someone else. I'm through with this. I deserve better and I won't subject myself to raising a child with you."

Ryan's face grew red and his blue eyes snapped with fury. He grabbed Hermione's arms roughly and jerked her a little closer. "We're still married," he sneered viciously,"and you can't keep that baby from me."

He released Hermione suddenly and doubled over as a fist landed with a heavy thud in the middle of his stomach. He was then shoved forcefully shoved into the wall by Severus. Harry and Ron rushed to the potions master's side. Ron's face was inappropriately gleeful at seeing his ex-professor punch Ryan. Ryan's eyes were wide with fear as three wands were pointing threateningly at his face.

"Big mistake Ryan," Harry growled.

Ryan gasped, catching his breath. He looked up to see Hermione's expression of horror. "Hermione..." Ryan said pleadingly, before he was caught off by Ron poking him in the throat with his wand, making him cough.

Severus glanced over his shoulder at a very shaken Hermione. "Minerva, take Hermione and Lexie back to the castle," Severus said calmly. Turning his menacing glare back to Ryan, he added "We will be along shortly." He waited a moment as he listened to Hermione and Minerva leave the office with the baby. "Now, Mr. Nelson, you are going to sign those papers. You will not upset Hermione. If you wish to see your daughter, it will be on Hemrione's terms. If you have a problem with this, I suggest you get over it quickly," he added coldly.

"Keep your hands off of her," Harry said angrily.

"And if you ever hurt her again," Ron added in a grave tone, "we will kill you. Not scare you. Not hurt you. Kill you."

"See here," said the old wizard behind the desk. "Threats are uncalled for."

"Would you like to be next?" Severus snapped viciously at the old wizard.

"We're nearly finished here," Harry said quickly. He shot a pointed look at Ryan. "Sign the papers," he said firmly.

Ryan stepped forward and picked up the quill. He held it over the parchment for a tense moment. "She afraid of me," he said quietly. He looked stunned by this revelation.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, their eyebrows raised in surprise. Ryan closed his eyes tightly, hating the clear image of what he had become. Swallowing hard, he signed his name and then watched as Harry, Ron and Severus left the office without a word.

Severus was lost in thought as they moved toward the apparation point and then apparated to a place just outside the gates of Hogwarts. While he got a lot of satisfaction out of punching Ryan, he was appauled at his impulsive behavior. On instinct and out of fury for the other man grabbing Hermione, he hadn't thought to hex Ryan. He'd simply hit him. Harry found this interesting as well. He'd never seen Severus react so violently. He'd certainly been the object of the potions master's fury before, but Severus had always seemed to maintain a level of control. Seeing Ryan handle Hermione so roughly had snapped the man's control. Harry smiled to himself. Maybe Hermione needed someone who would jump to her aid so quickly. _"Yes, Severus could be perfect for Hermione," _he thought. She needed to feel protected again.

* * *

_I know... It's too short. But, there's more coming._


	10. Match Makers

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Busy, busy busy... Here's the next chapter. Another coming soon._

* * *

**Match Makers**

Harry and Ron threw open the door to Hermione's chambers, having found it to be unwarded and unlocked. They bounded in the room followed by Severus, who was walking in a far more dignified manner. Minerva and Hermione looked up from the couch. "What happened?" Minerva asked anxiously.

"Well, you saw the good part," Ron said with a grin, shooting an amused look at Severus. The potions master merely smirked.

"After a few threats the papers were signed," Harry said with a shrug. He peered at Hermione, noting her pale skin and red rimmed eyes. She was holding a cup of tea rather tightly. He saw that she had red marks on her arms. He moved closer and his anger flared up instantly. "He left marks on you," he said indignantly, making Hermione flinch.

Severus strode over to the couch and knelt in front of Hermione, examining her arms. Sure enough, Ryan had left red handprints on her arms from gripping her so tightly. Severus scowled but forced himself to calmly reach into his robes and pull out a vial of healing potion. "Drink," he said simply, watching as she swallowed a mouthful of the potion and squeezed her eyes shut. After a moment, she reopened her eyes to see Severus holding out a vial of calming draught. She swallowed a bit of it and felt herself relax. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Where's the baby?" Ron asked, glancing around.

"Taking a nap," Hermione replied.

"You should rest too," Harry told her.

"No, I'll be fine," she said frowning. "I just feel a little overwhelmed. I'm shocked at the person Ryan turned into."

"He shocked himself today as well," Severus said grimly.

"I don't see why he'd be surprised," Ron grumbled. "He's the one making all the stupid mistakes."

"It is a slow fade," Severus said darkly. "One poor decision can be the first step onto a path that leads to a dark place. One mistake leads to another until you are someone that you never wanted to be... Someone you do not recognize."

"I think Ryan sees that now," Harry said. He looked at Hermione. "You should've seen him after you left. It was like he suddenly realized what he had done. He looked pretty upset. So, maybe he will change. But, you don't have to worry about him anymore." He thought this over for a moment before grinning at her. "You're a free woman now."

Hermione sighed. "I wouldn't say that," she said. "I have a baby to take care of."

"You could go find yourself a new man," he suggested with a wide smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll get right on that," she said sarcastically. Harry and Ron grinned mischievously.

Minerva stood up and moved toward the door. "Let's give Hermione a bit of peace now," she said primly. She peered at Harry and Ron. "You two can play matchmaker later."

Severus made a noise of disgust and left the room. After muttering a quick goodbye, Harry, Ron and Minerva stepped into the hall. Minerva eyes Harry and Ron for a moment. "You're going to take that seriously aren't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course," Ron replied, his tone indicating that he thought it was a rather obvious, natural course of action.

Harry shot a glance at Severus' retreating form and then grinned mischievously at Minerva. "Want to help?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," Minerva replied, mimicking Ron's tone.

Ron looked as if Christmas had come early. "This is going to be so bloody hilarious," he said excitedly. Harry laughed.

"Quick," Minerva said, casting an anxious glance at Hermione's closed door. "We'll go to my office."

Several moments later, they were seated in Minerva's office, plotting. "So, who should we set Hermione up with?" Ron asked, rubbing his hands together with restless excitement.

Harry and Minerva exchanged disbelieving looks. "Are you kidding?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No," ron said. "There are a few blokes at the ministry she might fancy. Not Perkins though. I'd like to hex that arrogant git just for breathing my air..."

"Ron," Harry interrupted, before Ron could mention any other things that he wished he could do to make life unpleasant for Perkins. "We have someone in mind."

"What?" Ron said, sounding shocked. "How? We haven't talked about it yet."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, we thought it was obvious," he said. "Apparently not, though."

"Who?" Ron asked, sounding excited again.

"Severus," Minerva said simply.

Ron nearly choked. "Snape?" he asked in alarm. "Are you mad?"

"Maybe," Harry quipped, grinning. "But, it's still a good idea."

"How the hell is that a good idea?" Ron demanded.

"Things are different now," Harry said with a shrug. "We know we can trust him. He's not the bastard he used to be, though he's not the nicest bloke I've ever met. He's pretty nice to Hermione and he's protective of her. When Ryan grabbed her today, Snape jumped up faster than we did. He's great with Lexie too." Minerva nodded her head in agreement.

"It's weird," Ron said with a slight shudder.

"I agree," Harry admitted. "But we can overlook that if it makes Hermione happy. She deserves that."

Ron nodded slowly. Sighing he said "How do we do it?"

* * *

A week later, Hermione was sitting at the head table for dinner, holding Lexie with an expression of exhaustion and frustration. Lexie was apparently not going to have a good day. Hermione just couldn't seem to calm her. She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears as Lexie continued to cry.

Severus turned to look at them, wondering at Lexie's apparent distress, to see Hermione on the verge of tears. He reached out and took the baby into his arms, shaking his head slightly when she fell silent almost immediately. Lexie laid her head against his chest, looking back at her mother through watery blue eyes. Severus rested his chin lightly on her head, rubbing gentle circles on her small back.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked, taking advantage of the break to eat her dinner.

"Just needed a man's touch, I expect," Minerva spoke up from around Severus with a smile.

Hermione groaned softly, setting her fork down and rubbing her temples. "She won't let me get anything done," she said in a strained voice. "I'll just have to grade papers tomorrow."

"Perhaps someone could help you with her while you grade papers," Minerva suggested. She feigned a thoughtful expressino and then said "Why don't you help with the baby Severus? You were just telling me that you'd finished your work for the weekend." She smiled, suddenly very thankful that she had engaged Severus in small talk upon sitting down for dinner. "I would help, but I have an important letter to write and send off." She neglected to inform them that it was a letter to Harry to let him know about this new development. They hadn't had a chance to put their plan into action yet since Harry and Ron had been working all week.

"That would be fine," Severus said, stirring Minerva out of her thoughts that were becoming uncharacteristically giddy in her excitement. Severus looked back at Hermione. "If you wish, I will go with you once you are finished," he said gesturing toward her half-eaten dinner.

"Thank you Severus," Hermione said, giving him a warm smile.

Severus nodded and looked away, his eyes scanning the mass of students for troublemakers. Minerva bit back her smug grin. Though he seemed intent on glaring at the students, his frowned seemed to a bit preoccupied. Perhaps Harry was quite right after Severus. It seemed that the surly potions master may alread have an interest in Hermione. Minerva sipped at her tea, feeling quite pleased with her plans. Severus just needed a bit of a push.

Hermione finished eating and rose from the table with a glance at Severus. She bid Minerva a good night and swept out of the Great Hall, followed closely by Severus. They walked through the halls side by side. Lexie had pulled away from Severus slightly and was apparently studying his face. When he looked down at her, she gave him a wide toothless smile and said "Da-da-da-da-da," making him chuckle softly.

"You know, you're really great with her," Hermione said, grinning at her daughter's happy babbling. "But, I fear that you'll regret it later." Catching his curious expression she said "How can you expect to scare her in potions calss in her first year? She seems to think she has you wrapped around her little finger."

Severus sighed. "Perhaps she will be in Slytherin," he suggested. "Then I would have a reason to favor her."

"Not a chance," Hermione responded. "She's definitely a little lioness."

"We shall see," he said, though he silently agreed with her.

Once they arrived at Hermione chambers, Hermione settled in to grade papers while Severus kept Lexie busy. Hermione smiled without looking up, hearing the giggles of her daughter and the quiet rumble of laughter coming from Severus. After a while, Hermione set down her quill and set all of the papers neatly to one side. She stretched languidly before moving over to the couch where Severus was feeding Lexie a bottle. Hermione felt her throat constrict at the tender scene before her.

Severus was sitting comfortably on her couch with Lexie cradled in his right arm. He held up her bottle with his left hand as she suckled. She had brought her legs up and wrapped them around his forearm while it rested lightly against her belly, as if to hold him in place. Severus was staring down at the baby with a contented expression. A slight smile played on his lips and his eyes seemed to be taking in every detail of the baby in his arms.

Hermione approached the pair quietly, not wanting to disturb them. She sat down next to Severus, content to watch. She had never expected something so simple to be so beautiful. She hastily swiped at her eyes, not wanted Severus to notice her tears, but her movement caught his attention. His brow furrowed in concern, making Hermione blush. "I'm fine," she said looking down. "It's just amazing to watch you feeding her. It's such a sweet way to bond with a baby. I had always wanted Ryan to share that with her..." Her voice trailed off as she thought morosely of her failed marriage.

"Hermione," Severus said gently, getting her attention. "Ryan does not deserve you. Or Lexie," he added, glancing down briefly at the baby before his dark eyes sought Hermione's face again. "It is his loss, not yours. You could easily replace him if you chose to."

Hermione smiled slightly, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks. "I'd better put the baby in bed," she said softly. Severus nodded, handing her the sleepy baby. "This won't take long," she said quietly, moving across the room to an open door.

Stepping into the dimly lit nursery, she went to the wooden rocking chair by the window. She sat down and grinned when Lexie yawned and stretched. She didn't notice coming to stand in the doorway. He watched Hermione, feeling his chest tighten as she began to sing softly.

_Hush now baby, don't you cry  
Rest your wings my butterfly  
Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby_

_Know though I must leave my child  
That I would stay here by your side  
And if you wake before I'm gone  
Remember this sweet lullaby_

_And through darkness, don't you ever stop believing  
With love alone, with love you'll find your way, my love_

_The world has turned the day to dark  
I leave this night with heavy heart  
When I return to dry your eyes  
I will sing this lullaby  
Yes I will sing this lullaby._

Severus released the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Hermione rose carefully from the chair and gently laid the sleeping baby in the crib. With a soft sigh she moved toward the door. She smiled slightly, seeing Severus standing there. His eyes were fixed on her and his expression was unreadable. They stepped into the sitting room and Severus quietly closed the nursery door. "I sing to her every night," Hermione said, feeling quite flustered.

"It seems effective," Severus commented lightly. After a pause he said "I must go now."

Hermione nodded and walked with him to the door. Severus stepped through the doorway and turned to face her, looking thoughful. "You should sleep," he told her, taking in her appearance. She looked worn out and strained.

Hermione suppressed a yawn and nodded at him. "I'll see you at breakfast," she said, offering him a small smile.

Severus nodded, still staring into her sad brown eyes. He felt his anger building as he reasoned that Ryan Nelson was at fault for her current state. His frustration grew as he pondered over how she could learn to move past it.

On an impulse, Severus brought up one hand to cup Hermione upturned face. Her eyes widened slightly but she didn't pull away. He lowered his head to hers before he could talk himself out of it.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as Severus pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked, but she didn't feel an inclination to end the kiss, so she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck tentatively. Feeling encouraged, Severus wrapped one arm around her wait while his other hand buried itself in her hair, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

After a few moments, Severus pulled away gently. He was delighted to see that she looked a bit dazed. Leaning forward he whispered "Good night," against her ear, smirking to himself as she shivered. He turned and walked away, making his way to his own private rooms. He sincerely hoped that he hadn't just made a huge mistake.

Hermione blinked and shook her head, returning to her room with a faint smile on her face. Sitting in the shadows in the hall was a cat that looked particularly smug, even for a cat. It had awoken upon hearing the door open and had witnessed the passionate kiss between Hermione and Severus. The cat watched Severus walk down the hall before transforming into it's human form. Minerva smiled widely. She couldn't wait to send an owl to Harry.

* * *

_Minerva is so sneaky... I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. The lullaby is by Josh Groban. It's called "Lullaby", ironically enough. I sing it to my little girl._


	11. Ginny's Plot

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_I've finally had time to update! Yeah! Don't worry... I'm working hard on more chapters and my other stories as well. _

* * *

**Ginny's Plot**

Harry crowed in delight when he read Minerva's letter. "Ginny, you've got to read this!" he shouted excitedly.

Ginny rushed into the dining room with wide eyes. "What's going on?" she asked. Harry thrust the letter into her outstretched hand with a triumphant smirk. Her eyes flew over the page, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "Bloody hell," she said in a shocked whisper.

"You sound like Ron," Harry laughed.

"Shut up," she said absently. "Hermione snogged Snape." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Actually, I think Snape started it," Harry remarked.

"As if that matters," Ginny retorted. "It doesn't sound as if she tried to fight him off." She waved the letter in front of his face for emphasis.

"This is great," Harry said, chuckling. "I was so sure that they'd put up a fight, but they're following our plan well."

"You haven't done anything yet," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "This is a result of Lexie being fussy and McGonagall being nosy."

"Harry let out a disgruntled sigh. "Kill-joy," he muttered petulantly.

"That's me," Ginny said brightly. "Now go to work." She kissed him swiftly and shooed him out the door.

* * *

Minerva sat at the head table shooting curious glances at Severus who was calmly drinking his coffee. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though Minerva thought that he looked particularly relaxed that morning. However, she knew that she very well could be imagining it. "Sleep well Severus?" she asked politely.

"Yes," he replied simply. He turned to look at her. "And yourself?"

"Me?" she asked, instantly regretting it. Severus looked around, as if trying to figure out who else she thought he could be speaking to, before looking back at her with raised eyebrows. "Yes, I slept quite well. Thank you," she muttered, feeling flustered. She had intended to question him more and hadn't expected him to ask her anything in return. Disliking being caught off guard, she returned back to eating her breakfast, casting sidelong glances at Severus.

She looked up curiously when Severus suddenly stiffened. Hermione had just arrived in the Great Hall carrying Lexie. Minerva glanced at Severus, her lips twitching slightly as she saw him clench his jaw and grip his coffee mug a little tighter. He was refusing to look directly at the young woman approaching the table, shifting a bit uneasily in his chair. Minerva suppressed the urge to laugh. She was enjoying his discomfort far too much.

"Good morning," Hermione said, taking her seat next to Severus.

"Good morning," Minerva said cheerfully, eager to scrutinize Hermione's behavior after witnessing that kiss the night before.

Severus chanced a look at Hermione, feeling immense relief when she offered him a warm smile. He had been worried that she would regret the kiss from the night before, or be angry with him for making such a bold move when she had so recently been through so much. But, Hermione had apparently not taken offense.

"Sleep well Hermione?" Minerva asked. She suppressed a delighted grin when Hermione blushed.

"I slept very well, thank you," Hermione replied, carefully avoiding meeting Severus' eyes.

"Is there any particular reason that you are so interested in our sleep habits?" Severus asked, pinning Minerva with a look of exasperation.

"I was making conversation," she retorted defensively. She sighed inwardly when he rolled his eyes and returned to his coffee. Her gaze shifted to Hermione who was tearing a piece of toast into small pieces for Lexie. Minerva frowned thoughtfully. Hermione simply hadn't been herself over the last several weeks. The young woman continued to work as if nothing had happened, but the divorce seemed to take it's toll on her and Hermione suddenly seemed less confidant and more fragile.

Minerva hid her smile behind her cup of tea as Severus and Hermione spoke politely to each other. They discussed potions and somehow ended up making plans to do some brewing together that afternoon. "Unless, of course, we can find no one to watch over Lexie," Severus said smirking as the baby girl struggled in Hermione's arms, reaching for him.

"I'll watch her," Minerva said a little too quickly.

Severus raised his eyebrows at her, but Hermione said "Thank you Minerva. That would be helpful."

Severus eyed Minerva for a moment longer and then looked back at Hermione. "Three o'clock?" he suggested.

"That would be fine," Hermione replied with a nod.

Severus rose from his chair, smoothing his robes. He smiled slightly to see Lexie staring up at him, her arms reaching out to him. "Perhaps you and Lexie would join me for a walk about the grounds," he said, picking up the baby.

Hermione smiled shyly and stood up with a nod. The left the head table and passed the house tables on their way out of the Great Hall. Snape glared coldly at the students who dared to stare at him as he passed by, holding the charms professor's baby girl. But, he simply couldn't manage to achieve his usual harsh appearance with Lexie cuddling into his neck.

Minerva watched them leave with smile. They seemed to enjoy spending time together, but she wasn't sure that either one would actively pursue the other without a bit of prodding.

* * *

Ginny sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "You should have enlisted my help from the beginning," she told Harry with a smirk.

They were sitting in Minerva's office along with Ron. Minerva was watching Lexie closely as the baby crawled to an empty chair and pulled herself up to stand on chubby legs.

Where are Hermione and Professor Snape now?" Ginny asked.

"In Severus' private lab, I think," Minerva replied. "They work quite well together."

"So how do we help move things along?" Harry asked.

Ginny grinned. "That shouldn't be difficult," she said, idly twirling a lock of her red hair. "We'll invite both of them to dinner at our house. We don't want them to know that they're being paired off so it'll be a group gathering. A small one," she added, seeing Minerva's expression of uncertainty.

Ginny leaned forward in her chair and rested her chin in hand. "I'll offer to help Hermione get ready," she continued. "I"ve been a little concerned about her. She hasn't been taking care of herself." She smiled mischievously. "I'll get her to snap out of it."

Ron frowned at his younger sister in confusion. "How is dinner with us going to get them together?" Ron asked. "They eat together in the Great Hall all the time."

"It's not quite the same," Harry said. "They work here and don't really have much choice. Having dinner with friends outside of the school is more personal."

"And it's only phase one," Ginny added slyly. Ron and Harry exchanged excited looks but Minerva looked skeptical.

"What do you mean?" the headmistress asked.

"Well, we'll have to be a bit sneaky," Ginny said with a wide grin. Harry smirked and leaned forward eagerly, listening closely his wife's plan.

"This is going to be bloody fantastic!" Ron cried out in delight.

* * *

_ Poor Severus and Hermione. They're not gonna know what hit them. lol_


	12. Bluffing Game

_So sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to tell me what you think.

* * *

_

**Bluffing Game**

Ginny frowned as she walked into the kitchen to see Harry and Professor Snape leaning up against the counter drinking punch. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously. Harry and Snape had been getting along better recently, but she didn't think they were getting along _that _well.

"Nothing," Harry said with a shrug. "Dinner's nearly ready."

"By the time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione get here, it will be finished," Severus added, without a trace of annoyance or rudeness.

Ginny was slightly surprised by Severus's relaxed posture and the calm way he was conversing with Harry. She eyed their glasses doubtfully and then strode forward and sniffed at the contents. She straightened indignantly and shot a glare at Harry. "You spiked his drink?" she demanded.

"He spiked his own drink!" Harry objected.

Ginny looked over at Severus incredulously. He simply shrugged and gestured at a flask sitting on the countertop. Ginny smirked. "My, my... Are you nervous about dinner tonight, Professor Snape?"

"Of course not," Severus scoffed. "Why would I be?"

"No reason," Ginny replied with a casual shrug. "You're simply having a nice dinner with Hermione and two married couples."

Severus frowned. "Minerva was to attend as well," he said, sounding a little uncertain.

"She had to cancel on us," Harry said, leaning against the counter, and swirling his drink idly. "She said that she had too much to do, so she'll have dinner with us another time. It's just the six of us tonight."

Severus nodded, but made no comment. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and then Harry said "Speaking of Hermione, how are the two of you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, his posture suddenly becoming a bit more rigid.

Harry struggled to fight down the smirk that attempted to appear on his face. "You two seem to get on really well," Harry commented with a shrug.

Severus looked as if he didn't care to respond so Ginny spoke up. "Despite what you may think, we are not stupid," she said, folding her arms over her chest impatiently. "There is a definite attraction between the two of you, and I can't understand why you're not doing anything about it. It's just ridiculous."

Severus straightened, and met her gaze steadily. "Mrs. Potter, your friend is a machine," he said coolly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked blankly, as Ginny frowned in confusion.

"Lately she has simply been going through her normal routine," Severus said, frowning slightly. "You would think that she was under the Imperius curse."

"She's on auto-pilot," Harry muttered grimly. Catching Ginny's perplexed expression he said "An automatic pilot keeps a plane flying at a preset altitude and heading. It just means that Hermione is simply going through her day without thinking about it, like some kind of reflex." He looked back at Severus. "I've notice that about her. She's not been herself since the divorce."

"She seemed a bit better when I left her earlier," Ginny told them. "Dinner with us will be good for her, and she looks great. It's about time that she remembers that she's still a woman."

Hermione arrived after Ron and Luna, stepping out of the fireplace and dusting herself off. She glanced down at her apparel uncertainly. Ginny had insisted on selecting Hermione's clothes, and so she found herself wearing form-fitting boot cut jeans with black boots and a black top with a v-neck. Hermione felt very self-conscious but had decided to let Ginny have her way since it looked very flattering.

Hermione removed her cloak and hung it up near the door, when an excited shriek made her jump in surprise. "There you are!" Ginny exclaimed, hurrying forward to hug her friend. "Didn't I tell you that you'd look great? Come into the dining room and say hello." She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her along to the dining room.

"Hermione!" Harry, Ron and Luna cried together.

"Hello everyone," Hermione said with an embarassed smile.

Ginny winked at Harry and then glanced pointedly at Snape. Harry looked as well and saw that his ex-professor was watching Hermione with an unreadable expression. "Doesn't she look fantastic?" Ginny asked, making Severus blink and look away for a moment. "Who knew that she was hiding that body under those teaching robes?" This drew the potions master's attention back to Hermione's body. Her hips were rounded and her waist was slim. Her black shirt clung to her full breasts and showed off a small amount of cleavage.

"No one would suspect that you've had a baby," Harry told her with a smile.

"Indeed," Severus agreed, but he quickly looked away as if he hadn't actually meant to say that out loud.

"Thanks," Hermione said, blushing.

Ginny grinned. "Well, if we're all done admiring Hermione, let's have dinner," she said, ushering Hermione to the empty seat next to Severus while Harry levitated the food to the table.

The food was delicious and the conversation remained light, though Hermione was very quiet most of the time. Harry could see Severus casting side-long glances at her with a frown of concern. Hermione's expression was thoughtful and serious and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Severus scowled. He could no longer deny the attraction he felt toward Hermione Granger. However, he wasn't willing to waste his time feeling something that she may not even be capable of feeling any more. The fire was gone from her eyes and it seemed unlikely that she could produce strong emotions about anything. He set his fork down, preparing to take his leave and begin avoiding Hermione like the proverbial plague. He paused when he heard a commotion coming from the living room.

They all looked up in alarm when Minerva rushed into the dining room carrying Lexie. "What on earth is going on?" Harry demanded, jumping to his feet.

"Ryan came to the school," Minerva huffed, handing Lexie to Severus, who had immediately reached out for her. "He came to my office, demanding to know where Hermione and Lexie were. He had some woman with him. He said that he has a right to his child and that he was taking her." Hermione hid her face in her hands as the headmistress continued. "I flooed to the infirmary and took the baby from Poppy. Then I came straight here."

"Oh god, will this ever end," Hermione moaned dejectedly.

"It will if I have anything to say about it," Harry muttered. He turned to Ron and the two of them began conversing in hushed tones.

Ginny and Luna got up and moved to stand next to Hermione, offering her some support. "I bet he'll come here next," Ginny said quietly, taking Lexie from Severus. "We'll take care of it."

"But he's right," Hermione cried, tears beginning to spill out onto her cheeks. "He's Lexie's father. I can't just keep her from him."

Severus whirled around to face her, wearing an angry expression. "Stop it," he demanded harshly. "This is ridiculous. You are a Gryffindor. Or, at least you used to be a Gryffindor. This foolishness has to stop now. You are Lexie's mother and it is time to show some back bone. Do not let that idiot get the best of you."

Hermione blinked in surprise at his sudden outburst. "He's right Hermione," Ginny said grimly. "You've not been yourself lately. You're a fighter, but you don't act like it. Snap out of it," she added in a pleading tone.

Before Hermione could respond, there was a knock at the door. Harry hurried to open it and was completely unsurprised to see Ryan and a young woman on the other side. "Ryan!" Harry exclaimed in a deceptively friendly tone. "What an unpleasant surprise."

Ryan frowned at the greeting but stepped inside as Harry ushered him into the dining room. "This is Katrina," Ryan said a bit stiffly.

Hermione let out a soft gasp. It was the same woman that she'd caught him in bed with. "I can't believe he brought that disgusting little tart with him," Hermione seethed quietly. Ginny stared at the woman with an expression of revulsion. In a louder voice, Hermione addressed her ex-husband. "What do you want Ryan?

"I've come for Lexie," he said coolly. "She's my daughter too, and I'd like her to stay with me for a while."

Hermione rose from her chair and stood with her back rigid and straight. "No," she said firmly. Harry and Ron exchanged grins at seeing the fire return to Hermione's eyes.

"You can't just keep my daughter from me," Ryan snapped furiously. "I'm her father."

"You're no father," Hermione retorted coldly. "We haven't seen you in quite a while. You haven't offered any kind of help. I'm raising her on my own. You have no idea how to take care of her."

"You can't stop me. I have a right to her," Ryan growled. He stepped forward but stopped when he saw Severus, Minerva, Harry and Ron pull out their wands. He scowled at Hermione. "This is how it's to be Hermione? I have to bring a bunch of my mates to be with my daughter?"

"Not at all," Harry responded with a smirk. "You can say goodbye now and move on. You're only doing this to spite Hermione because of the bad publicity you've been getting."

Ron nodded rather smugly. "As if it's Hermioe's fault that you did drugs and now you're running around with this slag," he commented, jerking his thumb at Katrina, whose eyes widened at the insult.

Severus made an odd noise in his throat as he struggled to suppress his laughter, while Hermione just smirked. Ginny sputtered at the indecency of Ron's language. "Slag? That's an awful word to use Ron," she admonished him. She didn't like Katrina, but that was no reason for Ron to be vulgar.

Feigning politeness, Ron said "My apologies... What would you prefer? Whore? Harlot? Trollop, perhaps?" Harry nearly choked on his laughter.

Ryan's face was red with fury, but he didn't dare make a move with three wands pointing at him. "Leave her alone," he growled. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Then why the hell did you bring her?" Harry asked incredulously. "You thought we might like to see the little twit you're shagging. You were badly mistaken."

"This is all beside the point," Hermione interrupted impatiently.

"Right," Harry agreed, nodding to her. He turned his gaze to Ryan. "Perhaps you'd like to explain to Hermione what you've been doing in your spare time. I doubt that anyone at the ministry would side with you when they hear of your activities."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryan retorted.

"Is that so?" Harry said, smirking. "We'll see about that." He looked over at Ron. "We have photographs, a penseive and veritaserum... Which would you like to get first?" Ron grinned deviously and began to walk out of the room when Ryan stopped him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked irritably.

"For you to leave," Harry said coldly.

"And to leave Hermione and Lexie alone," Ron added.

Ryan rounded on Hermione and strode forward menacingly. He stopped abruptly when Severus grabbed him by the collar and jerked him back. "You will not touch her," Severus growled. He roughly steered Ryan toward the door, "accidentally" ramming him into the door frame a few times.

"I don't appreciate being man-handled like this," Ryan snapped, jerking out of the potions master's grip.

"Well, in that case, I think you owe it to yourself, as a man, to take me outside and kick my arse," Severus said coolly. "I will go wait outside for you." He turned and walked straight out the front door.

Harry and Ron fell into their chairs as they were overcome with laughter. Scowling, Ryan grabbed Katrina and said "We're taking the floo." They left in quite a hurry.

Severus re-entered the house almost as soon as they left, wearing a triumphant smirk. Harry and Ron began to laugh even harder. "I guess he didn't feel like kicking your arse today," Ginny chortled. She looked over at Harry and Ron. "You didn't tell me that you'd found out more about Ryan."

"We didn't," Ron replied, grinning broadly. "We thought we might be able to get away with bluffing. Harry thought that if we made him think that we knew something, he'd back off. Must have a guilty conscience," he added, chuckling.

"And he brought his new girlfriend," Minerva added, frowning in distaste.

"She's not new," Hermione grumbled, irritably. Ginny eyed Hermione curiously

"She is the woman that Hermione caught Ryan with," Severus supplied.

"It must've been hard to see them together again," Luna observed, focusing her dreamy gaze on Hermione.

"A little," Hermione admitted. "But, she's welcome to him. I'll be perfectly fine if I never see him again. I do think I should be heading back now. I need to put Lexie to bed."

The others nodded and Ginny stepped forward to hug Hermione. "Don't let this get to you," Ginny pleaded. "He's not worth your tears."

Hermione pulled away and smiled. "I'm fine Ginny," she assured her friend. "Don't worry about me."

"That's not going to happen," Harry joked, hugging her tightly. "We'll see you soon."

Hermione bid everyone a goodnight and turned to get Lexie, but saw that Severus had already picked the little girl up and was obviously waiting for her. "Are you coming Minerva?" Severus asked her, as they moved toward the fireplace.

"I'll be along shortly," Minerva replied, motioning for them to go on. They all watched as Hermione and Severus walked to the fireplace. Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder but, before he could throw it into the fire, Hermione tugged on his arm and he turned his head to look at her. She smiled slightly, then reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Severus looked surprised, but a small smile tugged at his mouth. Minerva whirled around to face the others wearing a delighted smile. "Well, that was unexpected," she whispered. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that they were gone.

"Maybe they just need one final push in the right direction," Ginny suggested. Harry and Ron grinned mischievously.

Minerva chuckled. "Severus is going to kill us if he ever finds out," she said, shaking her head. However, she knew that it wouldn't stop them. The wrath of the potions master was worth it. She was determined to see him truly happy, even if it meant driving him mad in the process.

* * *

_Just one more chapter I think._


	13. More Than A Word

_Well, I've changed my mind. There will be an epilogue... Which will come next. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I'll never know if you don't tell me. So, please review._

* * *

**More Than a Word**

Ryan would have been quite put out if he'd known that his behavior had only served to help snap Hermione out of her depression. However, Ryan had other problems on his mind. Harry and Ron had taken it upon themselves to check up on Ryan's activities since he obviously had something on his conscience. Apparently, Katrina wasn't the only witch that he spent his evenings with. He had begun to use drugs again and was hanging around some rather unsavory characters. Harry didn't really think it was much to go on, but he took it to the ministry officials anyway. He also informed them of Ryan's threatening behavior toward Hermione and expressed a deep concern for her safety and well-being. Ryan, as a result, was banned from entering Hogwarts or going near the Burrow, Harry's house or Ron's house. He was permitted to inquire of his daughter via owl post, but was forbidden to contact Hermione in any other way unless she allowed it.

Hermione had been very shocked when Harry and Ron had told her about it. She wept tears of relief and hugged them both tightly. "Thank you so much," she murmured. "You two are the best."

"We're just sorry we couldn't get him thrown in Azkaban," Ron grumbled. "Or fed him to Hagrid's blast-ended skrewts."

Hermione laughed softly. "He can't get to Lexie," she said. "That's all I needed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Kissing each of them on the cheek, she said goodbye and dashed off to her office.

Harry grinned. "We've definitely got the old Hermione back," he said.

"I'm so glad she can't make us do homework anymore," Ron said, shuddering.

Severus and Minerva noticed the drastic change in Hermione as well. She threw herself back into her work with renewed enthusiasm. The students were glad to see their Charms professor feeling better, but few of them shared her zest for knowledge. Severus was quite pleased because Hermione seemed to relax more around him. The brilliant smiles she gave him warmed his heart. Minerva constantly watched their interactions with a barely concealed feeling of smug triumph.

At Christmas, they all went to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to celebrate the holiday. Harry and Ginny had cleaned and decorated the entire house. It was very festive indeed. The entire Weasley clan would be in attendance. On Christmas Eve, Hermione went to the house with Lexie, Severus, and Minerva. Ginny had prepared rooms for them to stay that night, hoping to keep a closer eye on Severus and Hermione. Minerva had been telling the others that Severus and Hermione were getting on very well and that it was surely only a matter of time before something much more interesting occurred. Ginny was a little concerned that Minerva may just have a tendency to get overly excited and let her imagination run away with her. Severus and Hermione appeared to be good friends, but the relationship seemed to have trouble moving beyond mere friendship. Ginny was sure that the couple needed one last push.

Ginny and Harry exchanged sly grins while Hermione and Severus was busy greeting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and George. Ginny announced that dinner was ready and began ushering everyone toward the dining room, making sure that Severus and Hermione would get there first.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the others and was surprised to see that they were all moving more slowly. She waited for Ginny to step closer and began talking to the red-head but became very suspicious when Ginny seemed very keen to keep Hermione in front of her. She noticed the others exchanging glances, but she was puzzled by their expressions. Severus had noticed the odd behavior as well and stopped just outside the dining room.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Hermione demanded. "I thought dinner was ready."

"It is," Ginny responded, motioning for Hermione to continue. "Go on in."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Ginny, wondering what was going on. "Why do you seem so reluctant to go in yourself?" he asked her smoothly.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked with a frown.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a brief moment before swiftly stepping forward and shoving Severus and Hermione through the doorway into the dining room. Harry pulled Ginny out of the way and slammed the door shut, locking it with a spell. He winced at the outraged shouting that could be heard through the wood. "They'll thank us later," he said, though he didn't sound very convinced of his own words.

"Have you two taken leave of your senses?" Molly hissed at them while Ron, George, Bill, and Charlie roared with laughter.

"Apparently," Harry muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck absently. "If Snape doesn't kill us, Hermione will."

Hermione slumped against the door with an angry huff. "Of all the idiotic pranks," she growled. "This can't possibly be amusing enough to risk me hexing them. What's the point?"

Severus raised his eyebrows at her. "I would think that would be obvious," he told her. "Those imbeciles have been attempting to set us up for quite some time."

"What?" Hermione cried in shock. "All of them?"

"I cannot be sure," Severus growled. "But clearly everyone was involved for tonight, at least. I think it is safe to say that the Potters have been plotting all along." He was holding his wand and glaring at the door, as if he intended to blast it off it's hinges.

Hermione groaned and rubbed her temples. She cast a thoughtful glance at Severus. The fact that Harry would go to such measures to get them together spoke volumes on his changed perception of the potions master. She felt her face grow warm in embarrassment and she shifted her weight uncomfortably. "My friends must really think that I need a date." She gave a nervous little laugh and looked down at her hands. "I feel terrible that they involved you in their childish antics and I'm so sorry."

Severus hesitated for a moment, and then said "I am not." Hermione looked up swiftly, puzzled to see that he no longer looked angry. He smirked at her. "Make no mistake, I do not appreciate being physically pushed. However, I do not object to their matchmaking." Hermione blinked but didn't seem to know what to say so he continued. "Perhaps if I had made more effort myself, they would not have resorted to such idiotic tactics."

He stepped away from the door and turned to the dining room table, motioning for Hermione to sit. They sat down together and Hermione winced when she saw the candlelit dinner for two on the table. She looked back at Severus, squirming a bit under his gaze. They ate mostly in silence, occasionally making eye contact in the flickering candlelight. Once they were finished, Severus turned his body to face her completely. "My feelings toward you seem to have changed drastically since your days as my student," he said quietly.

"You've been a great friend," Hermione nodded with a small smile.

"But that is not what I desire," he told her, making her eyes widen. "I wish to be more to you. And to Lexie," he added.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh my goodness," she murmured. "I don't know what to say Severus. What exactly do you want?"

"To be with you," he replied. "Hermione, I l-- What's wrong?" Hermione had winced when he started to say "love".

"Don't say it," she pleaded softly. "Don't say it unless you mean it. Love isn't just a word." Her eyes were full of sadness as she added "And true love should be forever."

"I agree completely," Severus assured her. He cocked his head to the side and eyed her pensively. "Do you feel nothing for me?"

"Of course I do," Hermione said. "But, I couldn't bear another experience like with Ryan."

"Do not compare me with that twit," he growled suddenly. "This is not the same. I wish to marry you and be a father to Lexie."

"I couldn't stand it if it didn't last," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"So we would make it last," Severus shrugged. "Love is a choice, and we can choose to let it be forever."

"There's no guarantee of that," Hermione said.

After a moment, Severus said "There can be." When Hermione looked up at him curiously he went on. "If I could promise you 'forever', would you marry me?"

A tear slid down her cheek, causing Severus to reach over to pull her from her chair and tug her into his lap. Hermione sobbed against his chest, her hands clenched in the fabric of his robes. He wasn't quite sure why she was crying, but he was content to wait. She finally looked up, tears clinging to her eyelashes. "I'm afraid Severus," she admitted softly. "I don't really think that you'll hurt me, but I can't seem to get past this fear that it'll end in heartache again."

"Allow me to prove myself," he said, brushing the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb. "I think that I have a solution. I would like to make an unbreakable vow with you."

Hermione gasped. "Severus!" she exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"It will give you the reassurance you need," he explained. "I will vow to always be faithful and to stay with you until my life is through."

"I could never ask you to do that," Hermione objected.

"It is my choice," he replied with a lopsided smile. "What is yours?"

Hermione stared at him in awe. "I-- Yes!" she stammered, throwing her arms around his neck. She jumped when the door flew open and the others rushed in wearing jubilant expressions. Harry and Ginny were standing close together and holding Lexie in front of them.

"It's about time!" Minerva crowed in delight. George was still clutching his sides and laughing.

Hermione grinned and approached to take Lexie. Harry and Ginny tightened their grip on the baby and shied away from Hermione apprehensively. "I should curse you into oblivion for being so nosy," she told them.

"We were only trying to help," Harry said as Hermione took Lexie into her arms.

"You were all involved?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we were in on it," Harry said motioning between himself and Ginny. "Ron and Minerva helped as well. Minerva did all of the spying at Hogwarts for us." He looked rather proud of their work.

"Severus knew about it," Hermione said, smirking.

Harry looked very disappointed. "He knew? And he just let us do it?" Ginny asked.

"You were a bit obvious," Severus snorted. "Though, admittedly, I didn't expect to be manhandled today."

"Hermione didn't seem to suspect," Ron argued.

"She has not been herself," Severus retorted. "She has been distracted just enough for her not to notice your odd behavior." He looked over at Minerva. "I must say that I am disappointed in you Minerva. I expected better from you. How fortunate that you were never asked to spy for the Order. Even Albus would have been better at matchmaking." The headmistress grinned sheepishly.

Arthur and Molly looked at each other and then at the others. Clearly they'd been having an interesting year. George was looking at the others with what appeared to be fierce pride.

Severus called Harry forward to help with the unbreakable vow. Severus and Hermione knelt in front of each other while Harry stood over them, holding his wand out. Severus made his unbreakable vow of faithfulness and loyalty without any hesitation. He was shocked and amazed when Hermione insisted on making the same vow in return. Mrs. Weasley dabbed at her wet eyes, sniffling loudly.

Hermione grinned when the Lexie caught hold of Severus' leg and hugged it tightly when he stood back up. Hermione met Severus' eyes and suppressed a grin at his mischievous wink. With Lexie still gripping his leg, he pulled Hermione close and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. The others simply looked on, smiling indulgently, until he slipped his tongue into her mouth and tightened his hold on her. Harry shifted uncomfortably. Ginny cleared her throat Ron looked around, wondering why they were all still standing there.

Severus was feeling very smug indeed when he lifted his hand and cupped Hermione's breast, gently squeezing, with one hand and slid his other hand down to her bottom to press her closer to his body. Ginny yelped and covered her eyes. Harry looked slightly panicked. Ron tried to run out, but the doorway was completely blocked by the rest of the Weasleys. "What's wrong with all of you?" Ron cried. "Get out. I don't need to see this."

Everyone began pushing to get out of the dining room. Harry knelt and called to Lexie who walked to him on wobbly legs. "Come on Lexie," he said, picking up the little girl. "We'll let your mom and your father-to-be... er... do whatever they're going to do."

Hermione and Severus broke apart once the others had left. Hermione grinned up at him. "That was quite a performance," she told him.

"That was nothing," Severus purred, holding her tightly to his body. She could feel his erection pressing against her and shivered in anticipation. They paused when the door opened again and Mrs. Weasley poked her head in with one hand clamped firmly over her eyes.

"Hermione dear, I just wanted to tell you that we're all going to bed. Harry's putting Lexie to bed. We'll see you and Severus in the morning," she said kindly, before hastily closing the door again.

Severus rolled his eyes at the interruption and then began to undress Hermione slowly. Hermione looked around uncertainly. "Wouldn't it be better to take this to the bedroom?" she suggested.

"I think this is perfectly fine," Severus responded, ridding himself of his own clothing rather more quickly. He sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap. Hermione glanced over her shoulder anxiously. "Relax," he murmured into her hair. "They will avoid this room for the rest of the night."

Hermione sighed as he pressed into her slowly. He worshipped her body with his lips and hands, groaning as they rocked into one another. Joyful tears trickled down Hermione's face. Severus held her closer and managed to pant "I love you Hermione," against her curly hair.

Hermione didn't answer right away as her muscles clenched and she cried out with her climax. She felt Severus join her over the edge and she tighted her grip on his shoulders. Once she'd caught her breath she kissed his sweetly. "I love you too Severus," she murmured.

"Finally," he quipped, smirking as she giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

The next morning, Hermione woke up alone in her bed. She quickly dressed and combed through her hair before going to the room set aside for Lexie. She was warmed to see Severus cradling Lexie in his arms and talking quietly. She heard something that sounded a bit like "finally talked your mum into it."

"Good morning," Hermione said, approaching the pair with an affectionate smile. "Why are you up so early?"

"I thought I should practice being a dad," Severus responded, quirking a tiny smile at his fiancee.

"Da-dee," Lexie mumbled sleepily. Hermione gasped softly and blinked back her tears. She reached out and rubbed the little girl's head.

"She seems to think you're doing a fine job already," Hermione said softly, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I suppose you were really her daddy all along."

"She certainly wasn't fooled," he said, chuckling softly.

Hermione smiled and led the way to the living room. They were going to spend their first Christmas as a family. Lexie was getting a father and Hermione was deeply loved by her ex-potions professor. Life was turning out alright after all.

* * *

_Thank you to all my devoted readers. You guys are awesome._


	14. Epilogue

_Here's the end of my tale. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. Please send me a review to let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: Totally not mine._

* * *

**Epilogue**

Hermione wrapped a robe tightly around herself, and walked into the bedroom apprehensively. Severus was sitting up in bed and reading a book. He looked up at her over the top of the book and smiled slightly when she moved toward the bed. He pulled the duvet back for her to get in, and watched as she slid under the sheets. "Is everything all right?" he asked with a frown, noticing how tense she seemed.

"Not at all Severus," she replied, hitching on a smile. "I'm just a little tired."

"You must be," he said eyeing her robe. "You certainly do not need this." He tugged at the collar and started pulling it open, only to find that she wore nothing underneath. "Well, I like where this is going," he commented with a smirk.

He opened the robe and pushed it off of her shoulders before tossing it to the floor. He layed her down on the bed, kissing her lips as he went. They had been so busy with work that they'd had little time for intimacy recently. Severus was thrilled to have his wife completely bare beneath him. "It has been far too long," he murmured, pressing hot kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. His hands caressed her breasts and then slid down her body slowly. Suddenly, he froze and his head shot up as he stared at her in question.

Hermione's anxiety was quite plain on her face. Taking a deep breath, Snape scooted back just slightly and slowly pulled the sheet away from Hermione's body. She looked different. Her belly was a bit swollen and her breasts appeared larger. He hadn't noticed the change in her breasts right away because of his arousal, but the stomach was a bit harder to miss. "Are you...?" he began hesitantly.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Severus stared at her in shock. "How long?" he asked quietly, unsure of what else to say.

Hermione looked away, and murmured "Three months." She winced at his sharp intake of breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, his tone laced with disbelief.

Meeting his eyes uncertainly, she ran her hand lightly over her stomach. "I wasn't sure how to feel about it," she replied softly. "I want to carry your child, but we haven't really spoken about having more children. And then there's Lexie..."

"What about Lexie?" Severus asked.

"I was afraid that this child would change how you feel about her," Hermione said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "She's not your natural child." She paused before admitting "I was afraid that it would change how I feel about her. She's a product of a marriage that failed."

After a moment Severus pulled Hermione into his arms, cradling her head against his chest. "You should have told me," he murmured. "This baby does not change my feelings for Lexie, nor will it ever. I accepted Lexie as my own two years ago when I married you. In fact, as far as I am concerned, she was my child from the very beginning." He reached down and caressed her slightly swollen belly. "Lexie is as much a part of me as this child, because she is part of you."

Hermione smiled tearfully. "Does this mean that you're happy about the new baby?" she whispered.

Severus smirked and rolled onto his back, bringing Hermione with him. He settled her comfortably on top of him and ran his fingers through her hair lazily. "Ecstatic," he replied smoothly. "However, I am very disappointed that you waited so long to inform me of this pregnancy. I am afraid that you will have to work very hard to make it up to me."

Hermione grinned. "You're a wicked, wicked man Severus Snape," she purred, lightly running her fingers down his chest.

"Mummy!" A muffled cry from the other side of the bedroom door made the couple groan.

Severus grumbled as Hermione climbed off of him and grabbed her robe before going to let Lexie into their room. He pulled the duvet up to cover hide his erection, making Hermione grin mischievously at him. She pulled the door open and smiled down at her three year old daughter.

"What are you doing up Lexie?" Hermione asked.

"I had a bad dream," Lexie replied, her lower lip quivering as her blue eyes filled with tears. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Absolutely not," Severus said sharply, still hoping to be able to make love to his wife. His tone softened when he noticed Lexie's tears. "You may come and sit with us for a little while before going back to your bed."

Lexie grinned and bounded over to the side of the bed. Hermione climbed back into bed and set Lexie down between herself and Severus. "Now what was this bad dream?" Severus asked, running his fingers gently through Lexie's blonde curls.

"Peeves chase me," Lexie said, her eyes wide. "He push me off the 'stromny tower."

"The astronomy tower," Hermione clarified, giving Lexie's hand an affectionate squeeze. "Don't worry love. We'd never let Peeves hurt you."

"He scary," Lexie commented.

"Don't think about it," Hermione said gently. "Daddy and I have something exciting to tell you."

Lexie's face lit up in excitement. "What?"

Hermione looked at Severus with a smile. He nodded and then looked down at the little girl. "Lexie, your mummy is going to have a baby," he said careful, uncertain of how she would react. He smiled when Lexie beamed and clapped her hands joyfully.

"A new baby!" Lexie cried happily. Then she gave her mother a puzzled frown. "Where is it?"

"It's growing in Mummy's tummy," Hermione said. "Remember when baby Hugo was in Aunt Luna's tummy?"

Lexie nodded, casting a skeptical look at Hermione's midsection. The expression made Hermione giggle. They sat in the bed for a while, talking about the new baby until Lexie drifted off to sleep.

Severus carried Lexie back to her own bed and then returned to his wife looking relieved. He got in bed next to Hermione and immediately pulled her close to his body. "I'm very tired Severus," Hermione said, as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

Severus pulled back just enough to give her an irritated look. "Well, this could be a long night for you," he retorted, refusing to relinquish his hold on her. Hermione amused laugh turned into a moan as Severus slid his hand down between her legs. They made love slowly, savoring each exquisite sensation.

When they finally lay sated in each others arms, Hermione sighed blissfully. Her life had brought her some terrible experiences, but she finally felt grateful for all of it. The difficulties in her first marriage had been what brought her and Severus to the end. Lexie now had a loving father and Hermione was married to a man that adored her, with the assurance that he'd be there for as long as he drew breath.

Hermione felt Severus shift closer to her and drape his arm over her to rest his hand on her stomach. She fell asleep with a peaceful smile on her face.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my story. It's been a pleasure creating it for all of you. I will be going back and doing more editing. I may even add a little here and there. There's always room for improvement._


End file.
